


Christmas Special

by MyLifeInOneWord



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Party, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, McDonald's, One Piece Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Humor, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeInOneWord/pseuds/MyLifeInOneWord
Summary: When your Christmas Special is too long so you got to put it on a seperate document. [Ongoing](This is an x reader by the way)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Basil Hawkins/Reader, Boa Hancock/Reader, Charlotte Cracker/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fujitora | Isshou/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Jewelry Bonney/Reader, Jinbei (One Piece)/Reader, Kaku (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Kizaru | Borsalino/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Paulie (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. |1|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas for the One Piece Characters, and they're going to celebrate it! But this time, they're in an alternate universe! Nobody's blowing shit up today, ha not on my watch (or are they?).

**Ding Dong**

You blinked, wondering who could be at your door. Standing up from where you sat wrapping presents, you made your way down the hallway, before opening the door open. 

"Merry Christmas!!" A body threw itself on you, giving you a gigantic hug, causing the air to escape your lungs. 

"Oi, Cora- _san_ , what did we talk about earlier?" Brushing the blond hair in your face, you looked over Corazon's shoulder to see Law standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Besides, it's not even Christmas yet, you idiot." A bright smile graced your features. 

"Corazon! Law! What are you guys doing here?!" Corazon pushed himself off of you, giving you a big smile. "We just wanted to come and visit you. Well, it was mostly Law, but I thought it'd be nice to pay you a visit. You know Doffy's been talking about you too." 

"Ugh, don't start talking about him now," Law groaned, causing the older man to laugh. "I know I said this before, but Cora- _san_ , your brother is a dick." 

"Ahahaha..." Corazon rubbed the back of his. "Well he _can_ be a little bit _intense_ , but he's a good guy. He's been throwing the barbecues for the neighborhood." 

"You mean _you've_ been throwing the barbecues. Corazon, everyone knows he hates that stuff." 

"Well I can't exactly refute _that_..." 

"Well uh, anyways, why don't you guys come in?" You stood to the side, holding the door open. Corazon smiled gratefully, stepping inside, before taking his shoes off. Law did the same. You shut the door, holding your hands behind your back. "Do you guys want anything to drink? I have water, some milk- oh yeah, and if you guys are hungry, I can make you some salad or some onigiri." 

Corazon ruffled your hair. "You're too sweet. I'll just have a water." 

"I'll also have a water." You nodded. "Well, make yourselves comfortable, I'll go grab your drinks. Ice or no ice?" 

"Ice," the two spoke in unison. Once you left the room, Law and Corazon let out the breath they were holding in. Quickly taking a seat on the couch, they stared at each other, nodding. Looking around the living room, they noticed how minimally decorated it was, with a small Christmas tree in the corner. Next to the Christmas tree was a pile of presents and wrapping paper. Corazon breathed in deeply, putting his hands together. 

"Okay, what's the plan again?" 

"I just told you the plan ten minutes ago!" Law whisper yelled. 

"I forgot!" 

"We just have to try and find out what Y/n want's for Christmas remember?" Corazon made an 'oh right, I remember now' face. 

"Well can't be that hard. You know, why can't we ask Doffy or Mihawk for advice-" Corazon paused when Law sent him a look.

"Corazon, you know your brother and Mihawk are impossible to talk to. I have no idea how Y/n even deals with them. One barely speaks, and when he does, he's so blunt. The other just laughs all the time and will try to break you down like your some sort of mind game."

"What's this about a game?" The two of them jumped up, not hearing your footsteps.

"Nothing! We were just talking about this new game coming out, right Cora- _san_?" Law sent the blond a warning look. **Don't spill the beans.** Corazon frantically nodded.

"Yup! Just uh, a new game called Crossing Animals. Super fun. I mean, I heard." Damn Corazon, almost screwing everything up. Good thing Y/n was an idio-

"Crossing Animals? Didn't that game come out last yea-" 

**ABORT ABORT ABORT**

" _Anyways,_ Y/n- _ya_!" Law interrupted you, giving Corazon a disapproval stare. "We mostly came here to tell you about Strawhat-ya." 

"Luffy? I hope he hasn't been giving you guys trouble." 

"He's been hanging around the shop because he wanted a meat costume." Law combed his hand through his hair. "And now he won't leave because Bartolomeo is there. Do you know how much those idiots talk for?" What Law was saying was true, and he mostly had this excuse up his sleeve because he thought something like this might happen. Good Lord, why did he bring Corazon with him? He took a long sip from his cold water. 

"He hasn't been disrupting work has he?" you spoke, worry in your tone. "Do you guys want me to talk to him?" 

"Yes, that would be great Y/n- _ya_."

The two left the house, feeling both accomplished and exhausted. 

"Damn Cora- _san_ , I knew you were bad at lying, but not _that_ bad. You're almost as bad as Bartolomeo." 

"Hey! I don't know any other game besides Crossing Animals. What do you expect me to say??" Corazon spoke. "Besides, she bought it, so I think we'll be good for Phase 2." 

" _Oh_ , so you remember Phase 2 but not Phase 1?" 

"Stop bringing that up! I swear it was an accident!" Law chuckled at how easily flustered Corazon could get. 

"Well, anyways, all we have to do now is wait for Y/n to leave her home for Phase 2 to to start." Law glanced up at your house curiously. "You know I wonder what she does in ther- oh shit, she's coming out." Diving into the bushes (or in Corazon's case, slipping into the bushes like the clumsy man he is), the two of them peaked their heads out slightly to watch you walk down the road towards Luffy's house. Snapping their heads towards each other, they knew it was time. 

**Operation Invade Y/n's House and See What She Wants Commence!!**

_"Oi_ , what do you think you're doing in my bushes again?" Looking up, the two saw a very displeased Crocodile. 

_Okay_ , so maybe Operation Invade Y/n's House and See What She Wants wasn't going to commence _just_ yet.

\---

"Thanks Sanji- _kun_ , it looks delicious!" Nami scooped the soup, spilling it into her mouth. "Wow! Your cooking never ceases to amaze me." 

"Thank you Nami- _swan_!! So do you think Y/n will like it?" the ero-cook asked, hearts in his eyes at the thought of you eating his cooking. 

"Come on, you know that Y/n will like anything you make." Nami laughed. "I'm kind of jealous that Y/n gets someone who cares about her so much that they want everything to be perfect. Ah, I wish I had someone who cared for me~" 

**Knock Knock**

"Luffy!! Get the door!" Sanji yelled up the stairs. "And don't strangle them this time!" Nami made a horrified face, just as Luffy stomped down the stairs towards the door. 

"Who did that idiot strangle last time? I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days..." Nami mumbled that last part as Sanji sighed. 

"We were lucky it was just Boa- _san_ and not Mihawk- _san_." Sanji shivered at the thought of what that man would have done if he had been the one at the door. "Damn Luffy, gets to hug a beautiful woman like Boa... I wish Y/n would hug me..." Nami, though it was kind of funny, found it odd that both Boa _and_ Mihawk were there. Sure, everyone knew Boa had a huge crush on Luffy and you (who was a very unsuspecting victim), but Mihawk too? That did sound right to Nami. 

"Why exactly were they here-"

"Y/N!!!" There was thump at the door, signaling that Luffy probably tackled you. 

"DAMN IT LUFFY! DON'T KILL MY GODDESS!" As Sanji rushed towards the door, Nami followed suit closely behind. Outside the door was you, wrapped in winter clothing sprawled out on the snow as Luffy hugged you tightly. 

"Y/n! Do you want to marry- Ack! Hey!" Luffy glared at Ace who came down the stairs to punch his little brother's head. "What was that for Ace?!" 

"Oi, you're not the only one who wants to marry her. As the oldest, I declare myself eligible for Y/n's hand in marriage." He made a mock bow, his hand stretched out for you to take it. Now it was Sanji's turn to glare at Ace. 

"You're not marrying Y/n!" Luffy and Sanji shouted, leaving you forgotten in the snow. Sighing, Nami knelt down to you, helping you up. 

_Boys._ Nami thought. _Always so straight forward._ Helping you inside, she spoke softly to you.

"Y/n, you want to head up to my room? I got some cute dresses that I thought you might like~" 

"Sure!" The men could only stare at Nami in envy as Nami smirked, giving the them peace signs as she walked up the stairs with you. 

"Nami- _swan_ why???" Sanji cried. 

"I don't think I like Nami going up there with Y/n," Luffy spoke dumbly. 

"It's okay men," Ace reassured the two as if he were some drill sergeant. "Even if Nami has perks being a girl, she's still a girl. There's no way Y/n's going to fall for her." 

"Y/n's not going to fall for who now?" Sabo peaked his head out from the living room. The three of them whipped their heads towards Sabo, speaking simultaneously, "Nami." 

"You know there's like, several other girls that like her, including Boa right?" 

"..." 

"NO-" 

\---

"You look beautiful Y/n!" Nami squealed, before pausing when she heard the boys screaming downstairs. Marching towards the door, she swung it open.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" 

"Yes mam." 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry Nami- _swan_ ~" 

"Sorry monster." 

"... what was that?" Nami growled. Sabo and Ace punched Luffy's head. "Nothing! Nothing..." Nami slammed the door, a wide smile spread on her face as she walked back towards you, who was sitting on the bed wearing a long F/c fleece dress that hung down to your shins. She squealed. 

"AHHHH SO CUTE!" Embracing you, you felt as if your lungs were being constricted. Oh, because they _were_ being constricted. Letting you go, the orange haired girl walked over to her cosmetics, grabbing all of them before dumping them beside you. "Now, we just have to do your make up!" 

Grabbing the eyeliner, she held your face, internally giddy that she got to spend time with you like this. When she was done, she immediately grabbed her phone snapping a photo. The euphoric look on her face made you sweat drop a little. 

"Do I really look that good?" 

"You look great with the make up on, Y/n! Though you look _so_ much better without it, it definitely highlights your features!" She tapped away at her phone, a smug look on her face at the response she received from Robin. "And we should totally go out shopping with Robin today to buy you new clothes!" 

"O-Oh, okay." She tossed you a jacket, and grabbed a complimentary scarf for you to wear. "Wait right now?" Nami paused. 

"Well yeah. It's almost Christmas and I still have some shopping that I need to do." Nami went into her closet to grab her coat. "And also, Robin's already at the mall doing some shopping, so this could be our chance to have some girl time! With all the testosterone around in this house, I need space once in a while." Nami grabbed the knob of the door, swinging it open for you. 

"Thank you." Walking out, you passed by a passed out Luffy who was being hauled away outside by Ace and Sabo. Frowning, you wondered what it was that you were forgetting. Shrugging your shoulders, you let out a hum, following Nami to her car.

It probably wasn't that important. 

\---

Crocodile chewed on his cigar as he glared down at the two men before him. He recognized them, they were pretty well known, actually. One of them was Trafalgar D. Law, the man who hung around the Strawhats (who lived down the street), the other was the brother of his rival, Doflamingo. 

So to find those two hiding in his bushes stalking his ( ~~beautiful)~~ innocent nextdoor neighbor was infuriating. Worse than infuriating actually. 

"You fucking idiots better have an explanation on what you're doing or else I'm calling the cops." Law laughed at his ironic statement. 

"A criminal calling the cops? Now that's just ridiculous." Corazon glared at him.

"Law. We're trying to not get arrested here." The blond male smiled up at Crocodile, brushing any stray twigs in his hair from his fall. "We were just uh... trying to find what Y/n wants for Christmas?" Crocodile quirked a brow. 

"And you didn't bother to ask that brother of yours?" Corazon shot Law a look. 

"That's what I said!" 

"It's not my fault that your brother is such a dick," Law retorted. Crocodile let out a puff of smoke. "You have a point." 

"See Cora- _san_!" Law gestured to Crocodile. "Even he agrees!" Crocodile shook his head, kneeling down to their height. "So how exactly is hiding in _my_ bushes trying to find Y/n a present?" 

"We're going to break into her house apparently." Corazon said bluntly. "And as former police officer, I approve of this. We're definitely not going to get arrested. There is definitely no sarcasm in my voice." Crocodile studied him for a moment, before whipping out his phone. Seeing the tense look on their faces, he spoke.

"Relax, I'm just checking my schedule. Looks like I don't have anything to do today." The two nodded as he tucked his phone away. That made sense- wait... Why would he need to check his schedule? 

Crocodile smirked as realization dawned upon the duo. "So how exactly are you breaking into her house?" 

\---

Stepping out of the car, you took a moment to marvel at the Christmas decorations before Nami began to drag you inside. When the two of you escaped the chilly air, the inside of the mall looked even more immaculate then the outside. Christmas lights hung around everywhere, and there was a large Christmas tree right at the entrance with a Santa Claus sitting right down in a large throne. 

It was one of those 'take a picture with Santa' that usually happens around malls, however, it seemed like nobody was taking pictures at this time. Santa was just lounging on the chair, hand on his chin as he stared at his surroundings rather boredly. It was kind of funny. At that thought, the Santa's eyes flickered onto your form, and he visibly straightened up, waving excitedly.

"Hey Nami, I think that Santa's waving at us." Nami blinked, turning her head towards the Santa's direction. 

"Ugh, not another creep." She gave the Santa a glare, before attempting to usher you off towards a different section in the mall. You kept your eyes trained on the man, and it seemed like he was pouting at you.

"I think we should go say hello, Nami." Nami gave you a flabbergasted expression. 

"Y/n, no. I don't want t deal with any weirdos right now." 

"But he looks so sad!" She gave you a firm expression, but you gave her puppy eyes. If Mihawk and Smoker couldn't resist them, then Nami most certainly couldn't either. 

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "But if he starts doing something weird, I am beating his ass and dragging you to find Robin." You excitedly nod, giving Nami a big hug. 

"Let's go!" Dragging her back towards the Santa, you gave him a nice wave, and he looked like he was bursting with happiness. There were sparkles literally radiating off of him, and Nami gave him an annoyed look because he didn't want this person to be some pedophile or something like that weird ass clown and self proclaimed assassin the other day. Just thinking about it gave her chills. And that cultist- 

She shivered. She definitely did _not_ want to run into them again, more so for your sake. 

You excitedly opened the gate, walking up to Santa who was sitting on his throne- I mean chair. Now that you got a closer look at him, you saw that the man was very big, and that he looked very familiar. He was probably a little smaller than Doflamingo (who was about 6' 9"). 

"Ho ho ho!" And his voice sounded familiar too. "Sit on my lap Y/n!" 

Oh and he knew your name too. 

Nami perked up when she heard your name, and she whipped her head around to stare at the 'Santa'. Oh my god that man was probably a stalker or something. 

"How do you know my name?" You asked curiously. 

"Ho ho ho! Santa always knows!" Okay, that sounded reasonable (if you were a child). He patted his lap. "Now sit on my lap." Carefully placing yourself on his lap, he chuckled, patting your back. "Good girl. Now, tell Santa what you want for Christmas." 

"Uh... I don't know?" 

"Are you sure? There must be something a beautiful young lady like you would want." You put a hand to your chin, contemplating. 

"Well, I wanna have a Christmas Party. A big one for all my friends and family. Other than that, I don't really want anything. I don't think so at least." You looked up to see the Santa staring down at you, tears in his eyes. 

"Ho ho ho! You're such a good child!" 

You were twenty-one, but okay. 

"Let's take a picture! I want a picture with the sweetest person on Earth!" You nodded your head, seeing that he really wanted one. You shifted to the side, feeling the fake beard on your shoulder. Looking forwards, you could see a worried Nami speaking to the person running the photoshoot. Squinting a bit, you could see a familiar man with long silver hair, hands crossed over his chest as he listened to her, occasionally adjusting the cigarette in his mouth. 

_I don't think he's allowed to smoke in a mall..._

"Oi! We want a picture!" The Santa yelled, catching the attention of the man. He turned around, rolling his eyes. 

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Though he sounded irritated, he seemed amused with how giddy the Santa looked. Starting the camera, Nami spoke quickly. 

"Are you seriously going to let him take a photo with her?" she hissed. 

"Yes, and he owes me a drink at the bar." Nami shook her head, face palming. 

"That idiot. I am so going to kill him after this. He's supposed to be mature. He couldn't have just done something simple?" 

"You and me both. His excuse was that he needed extra cash. Not that he really needs it, being a billionaire and all." He let out a puff of smoke out of his lips. "Too bad Luffy isn't here. He might get a kick out of this." He chuckled, his finger hovering over the button. 

"Hope you guys are ready." You gave him a peace sign. Santa gave him a thumbs up. He pressed the button with a sigh. 

Nami watched in shock as the Santa ripped his beard off his face, revealing his sharp jawline and stubble. The man quickly embraced you, giving you long kiss on the cheek. A flash of light momentarily blinded you, preventing your from seeing who had kissed you clearly. Blinking, you looked over towards Nami who looked irritated, and the man beside her who was face palming. You quickly recognized that the man was Benn, meaning that-

Looking up, you could see the toothy grin that Shanks was giving you. 

"Shanks?" 

"My little Y/n! You look so cute! And now I have a picture of you!!" Shanks laughed as he squeezed you tighter. "Oh and don't worry! You'll get a picture too! Make all the boys jealous that you got to sit on Daddy-" he coughed into his arm at his mistake, eliciting a snort from Benn. "-I mean, Santa's lap." He patted your head, and Benn looked like he was going to die of laughter. Nami, meanwhile looked like she was going to commit a homicide. 

"Uh... okay. What are you doing here though?" 

"Me? I'm just making some extra money." Yeah, he totally didn't plan this. That would be ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous (lol). 

"But aren't you a billionaire?" At that sentence, a crowd had started to form around the Santa Photo Station (or whatever they call it). Most of them were girls. 

"Oh my god, is that _the_ Shanks?!" 

"What is he doing here?" 

"He's _so_ much hotter in person." 

"Ugh, I envy that girl. She knows like, all the hot people." 

Without thinking, Shanks quickly grabbed you, scooping you up into his arms and started running the heck out of there. He started laughing as he did so. This happened so often that people didn't even question why he was running, or why you were in his arms. All they did was part to form a pathway for the redhead as he blitzed down the mall. Heck, you weren't even fazed in the slightest, merely texting Nami a quick sorry, and that you'll find her later after Shanks puts you down. 

Slipping your phone in your pocket, you looked up, seeing that the two of you were already at the other end of the mall. Up ahead was a familiar with words 'Fortune Teller' in a dark corner. You pointed at that section of the building.

"Go in there." Not hesitating, Shanks busted into the shop, setting you down, before collapsing. 

"Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed. "Sorry for stealing you from your friend, Y/n!" He sat up, ruffling your hair before a cough interrupted him. Sitting on a pillow was a long blond haired man with triangularish markings over where his eyebrows should be. His eyes were trained on the cards on the table before him, shuffling them with elegance and precision. 

"I had a feeling that I would be seeing you today, Y/n." You brightened up when you saw Hawkins. 

"Hello! Sorry for barging in, but we were being chased again." 

"I know. I've foreseen it happen many times before." You laughed. "Right right..." Shanks, meanwhile, kept glancing between the two of you, wondering what the heck was your relationship to the man. He could feel his jealousy clawing its way into his heart; he just had to know what your relationship was to this man.

Though, he knew you well enough that you were still single, he couldn't help feeling this way with all the people who love you and force themselves into your life cough* Doflamingo cough*. 

"Who are you?" He decided to ask, and he couldn't help the small hostility in his voice. 

"I am Basil Hawkins. A fortune teller." You nodded your head excitedly, not noticing the tension slowly building up between the two men. 

"Yup! Hawkins is the best fortune teller there ever is!" Hawkins sighed at Shanks' behavior, neatly stacking his cards up and placing them to the side. Grabbing a crystal ball, he placed it in the center of the table, staring expectantly at you. 

You made an 'o' face, and grinned. Hawkins seemed to always know what was on your mind. 

"Shanks! Let's get our fortunes!" But Shanks really didn't want to stay with this man any longer. He was getting odd vibes from him. But how could he say no to you? 

"...That... sounds like a great idea!" Hawkins looked up from his spot, staring straight into his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile, knowing full well that the billionaire did not want to be here.

Hawkins was going to prolong this for as long as he could for his own amusement. 

\---

"I have no idea where they went." The ASL trio looked around the pillar, sneakily. Well, not so sneakily since they were getting odd looks. Marco face-palmed. 

"Tell me why you guys decided to drag me to the mall again-yoi?" he asked the three of them, even though it was quite obvious by their behavior. Luffy gave him a huge grin. 

"We're following Y/n!"

"LUFFY!" his two older brothers shouted, faces pink. "We're not following Y/n. We're shopping." Luffy made a confused face. 

"But we were just following h-" Ace slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth, before he could say anything else. "I'll give you meat," he whispered in his ear. Luffy's eyes sparkled. 

"MEAT!" Marco crossed his arms. 

"You just bribed him didn't you-yoi?" 

"No." 

"You know it was kind of obvious that the three of you were following her, right-yoi?" Sabo laughed, embarrassed. His cheeks were a little red from being caught. He didn't think they were _that_ obvious. From the silence and the way the three idiots were looking away, Marco could easily tell what was lingering on their minds. 

"You guys have no idea what to get her do you-yoi?" 

Before any of them could respond, a red blur rushed past them. 

"Oh my god, Shanks!" 

"He's at it again, carrying that girl." 

"Sign my bag!" The four of them whipped their heads to see Shanks running off in the distance carrying you in his arms. Luffy busted out laughing. 

"Shanks is running in the mall again!" Luffy laughed. "Oi Ace, let's run in the mall too." 

"You can't do that!" Sabo exclaimed. "We're going to get kicked out if you do that!" 

"But Shanks is doing it. And so are those people chasing after them. I wanna chase after them too Sabo..." Luffy whined, beginning to take steps towards the mob chasing the duo. Sabo had to grip the back of his shirt to makes sure he stayed put. 

"Luffy, no- Wait where did Ace go?" 

\---

The door slowly creaked open, and the three men peaked their heads through the door. The house was empty and quiet, with no sign of life. It made sense, especially when you had left a couple hours before. Shuffling in, Law immediately made for the stairs. 

**CRASH!**

"Oh fuck!" Corazon cradled his head.

"You idiot." Crocodile muttered as he swiftly caught the vase. "There's nothing for you to trip on. You're going to get us caught." 

"You know Crocodile- _ya_ , I would never have thought that you would want to break in your 'precious' Y/n's house," Law seethed under his breath, earning a glare from the man. 

"Just making sure you fools don't do something stupid. If I wasn't here, you would have already broken something." He placed the vase back on the shelf with a clink. Walking past Corazon, Crocodile marched his way up the stairs, purposefully bumping shoulders with Law. "And for your information, her room is on the left, assuming that the two of you haven't been upstairs before." 

Corazon, furrowed his brows as Crocodile disappeared from sight. "Law, have you been in Y/n's room before?" 

"No," he grumbled unhappily.

"Huh, neither have I." Sneakily walking up the stairs, the two of them were met with a hallway with many closed doors, not counting the closest door on the left. Crocodile was nowhere in sight, which probably meant that that was your room. Hesitantly entering, they were met with F/c walls, and a princess style bed with a big, pink, feathery blanket.

It was basically everything they expected someone like you to have in your room when you consider the rich friends you had.

In a corner was a bookshelf with a bunch of manga, including several figurines. One of the figurines Corazon recognized. The messy blond hair and hawk like eyes, and the vermilion red wings on his back, Corazon swear he saw them somewhere before in his house. But why would he have a figurine? Unless it was his brother, he wasn't judging. Doffy could do whatever the fuck he wants with his life as long as it didn't involve him (except it usually did).

Crocodile, meanwhile, was frowning at the bed, or more specifically at the blanket. 

"Cora- _san_ , did Doflamingo seriously give her one of his feather coats?" Law made his way towards the bed, placing a hand on the blanket. "Looks like she's using it as a blanket." Law scoffed. "Fucking Doflamin-" Law paused. The coat felt warm. 

A hand suddenly latched itself around Law's wrist, clamping tightly. 

_Oh shit._

"What did you say about me, Law?" 

"Oh my god Doffy!" Corazon yelped, slipping onto the floor as Doflamingo sat up. "What are you doing in Y/n's room?!" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, little brother?" Doflamingo stretched before pulling the coat over himself. "So tell me what you two are doing in my little princess' room. I promise I won't get _too_ angry. Well, I suppose that depends on the answer." He shifted his head to the left, raising his eyebrows. 

"Crocodile? You're here too? How unexpected. Did you find Rosi in your bushes again?" He laughed at Crocodile's perturbed expression. He turned back towards his brother and Law, placing a hand on his cheek. "Well? I'm waiting." 

"We were just trying to find out what Y/n wants for Christmas, Doffy. No need to get angry." 

"Oh? And you didn't bother to come and ask _me_? Are you sure I don't need to be angry?" Corazon and Crocodile shot Law a look. Law threw his hands in the air. 

"Oh so it's my fault?" 

"Yes," the two deadpanned. 

"Seriously?" Doflamingo grinned. 

"Well then _Law_ , why didn't _you_ come to me? You know you're always welcome in _our_ home." Law felt his anger bubbling up. Doflamingo knew exactly why he didn't come to him. If Doflamingo wanted an answer, well he was going to get it. 

"Because you're a dick head. I know you're the bastard who dumped garbage in front of my house the other day." Doflamingo tilted his head in mock innocence. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Law. I wasn't the one who put garbage in front of your house." Law narrowed his eyes. 

"Really? Then who was it that drove off in that pink sports car? Because a pink sports care drove past my house and threw a cigarette out." 

"Plenty of people drive pink sports cars, _Law_." 

"The only person who owns a pink sports car in this neighborhood is _you_." Doflamingo paused, lips twitching. He busted out laughing, swinging his feet off the bed to get up. 

"Fufufufufu~ Fine. You got me Law, it was _me_. You can consider it a little present for all the times you tried to interfere with my outings with Y/n." Corazon sighed, finally understanding the situation. 

"Doffy, that's not nice. You know there are other ways to deal with your jealousy, right?" 

"Like killing people?" Corazon's face became stern. "Just joking, little brother. I wouldn't do that to Y/n's _friends_." Nobody decided to comment that he wouldn't kill people that weren't your friends. No need to escalate the situation. 

"So what exactly were you doing sleeping in Y/n's bed?" Crocodile spoke, changing the subject to something the three of them were equally curious about. 

"Hm? It's comfortable." Doflamingo flopped back onto the bed. "And it smells like my princess. What isn't there to love about it?" Crocodile felt his eyebrow twitch. 

" _Your princess_? She doesn't belong to you, you bird." A vein popped on his forehead. 

"She doesn't belong to you either, you reptile." The two glared at each other, sparks flying from the hatred that suddenly stimulated between the two. Law meanwhile, was listening to the banter with amusement as he looked around your room. Corazon on the other hand, was trying to make sure that a murder wouldn't happen in your room. 

Law raised a brow when he found a small button on the wall. Curious, he pressed the button, and the wall beside it opened to reveal a room. Silence immediately fell upon them as the two animals ceased fighting to stare at the door. Doflamingo chuckled. 

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." There was a warning tone to it, and that made Law wonder if Doflamingo knew about it. What did Doflamingo know that Law didn't? Was there something you were hiding from everyone, hidden inside the secret door in your room? Did he want to see it? To know? 

Did he want to respect your privacy?

"Do they not know about it?" Crocodile whispered to Doflamingo, who chuckled. 

"No," he spoke, before narrowing his eyes. "You better have not gotten the same present I got." Crocodile gritted his teeth. 

"I should be saying that to _you_ -" Doflamingo paused, seeing that his brother had now joined Law. He shook his head at their curiosity. Law breathed in deeply. 

Screw it, he was going to look.

The two peered in, before they gaped at what was in the room. 

"Oh my god." Something immediately jumped out, smacking Law right in the face, which consequently caused Corazon to slip and fall on top of the man. 

A high pitch squeal echoed through out the house, which turned the alarm on. 

**BEEEP**

**BEEEP**

"Oh shit, who knows the password?" The blank looks on everyone's faces caused Corazon to pale. "Damn it." 

\---

"You're going to loose an arm." Shanks laughed. 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" You gave him a nervous smile. 

"You know Shanks, Hawkin's predictions are usually right." His face fell at your words. "B-But maybe you won't loose an arm! I wouldn't want you to lose one, that be terrible. What about you Hawkins? You wouldn't want him to lose an arm either right?" You turned to look at Hawkins. 

"My opinion will not affect the future." 

"Er, well if you lose an arm Shanks, I'll help to take care of you." Shanks' eyes sparkled. 

"Aww, you make me want to loose an arm now Y/n." You widen your eyes. "Just kidding. I wouldn't trade hugs from you and running away from the press just for you to take care of me. But that would be nice." 

"I can-" You were suddenly cut off by Hawkins. 

"May I read your future, Y/n?" You blinked. 

"Oh uh, sure." He gestured for you to sit closer to the crystal ball. Hawkin's eyes flickered over to Shanks, who was giving him a glare. It felt good to do that to such an esteemed man. He stared into the crystal ball, frowning at what he was seeing. 

"I see that two of your friends are going to get arrested by your police friend." Shanks made a face, quickly whipping his head to look a Hawkins. 

"Wait what-" 

**Crack!** You gave Hawkins a confused face as he broke open a fortune cookie, eating it. He passed one to you, and you shrugged your shoulders, eating it as well. As he was chewing, he glanced over at Shanks who's eyes were still trained onto him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want one?" 

\---

Lounging on the couch with a glass of wine was Mihawk's ideal way of spending the day. Well, that is if you don't count how much he loved to spend time with you. Sipping on his drink, he turned on the TV. He didn't usually watch the News. Everyone who hung around you were always featured on the news some way or another, so he would always be one of the first people to find out. 

But on days like this where he didn't have to do anything for the day (but mostly because he's depressed he doesn't get to hang out with you), he watches the News. 

_"As you can see, I'm currently live at New World Mall, where there is a mob of other reporters trying to interview Shanks-san, one of the famous multi billionaire we have here in New World City. The man in question is running around again in a Santa costume in the mall, and seems to be holding a girl in his arms."_

The camera zoomed in, and Mihawks could see a tuff of H/c. 

_"The girl seems to be L/n D. Y/n-"_

Mihawk spat out his wine. 

_"-the girl who is always seen hanging around the other mulit-billionaires. Funnily enough, she doesn't seemed that fazed by what's happening, especially as Shanks-san's fans are all screaming for him. I have to say that is some passivity she is showing right there."_ Suddenly a familiar orange haired girl came into view. 

_"And- Oh! Nami-san! Can you tell us anything you know about the situation that just transpired?"_ Nami turned her head to face the camera. 

_"Oh! Um.. Am I on camera?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well all I have to say is that Shanks is being an idiot. This was supposed to be a girls day out with Y/n and Robin. I honestly can't see how he's a billionaire when he acts like that. But... He does have a good heart. So I suppose I can't really say that he's a bad person. Mostly an idiot."_

Mihawk couldn't agree more. 

...

But wait, you were being chased down by a bunch of reporters. You may need help. Quickly sitting up, he placed down his cup of wine and ran out the door. 

Getting in his car, Mihawk drove off, passing by your house, seeing the lovely blue and red lights. 

  
Wait a minute, you didn't decorate your house with lights. 

Backing up a little, Mihawk could see the police vehicle in front of the house. Smoker was out there scolding that flamingo's brother and that Trafalgar guy. What did those two do to get arrested right in front of your house? 

With a sigh, he drove off. He was sure it wasn't that important. 

Mihawk didn't even make it out off the neighborhood when a pink sports car drove 100mph right past him, centimeters away from crashing into his precious car. Furrowing his brows at the M1NG0 license plate, he slammed his foot on the gas. 

Doflamingo was not going to get to the mall before him. 

And thus resulted in the epic street race that nearly ran Jinbe over. 

(Note: Jinbe is now suffering from severe trauma. And here he thought hanging out with Luffy was bad.) 

* * *

"Alright, what the hell were you two doing invading Y/n's house?" Smoker asked gruffly, his jaw clenching over his cigar. 

"We were uh, trying to find Y/n a present?" Corazon answered nervously. Doflamingo and Crocodile had bolted out of the house before Corazon and Law had, purposefully creating obstacles to slow their advance. Corazon could now understand the disdain that others had for his brother. Smoker trained his eyes on Corazon. 

"By breaking into her house?" 

"You know it sounded like a good idea at first," Corazon argued. "But now that you say it out loud, it sounds kind of stupid. I wonder who came up with _that_ idea." Law slapped him in the back, earning himself a look from Smoker. Oh yeah, Smoker seemed to get the gist of the situation now. He sighed. 

"Donquixote Rosinate, former officer and brother to the infamous Heavenly Demon. Do you expect me to believe you when that brother of yours is a criminal? That man has caused me nothing but trouble, and now you've been too. I hope you aren't following in his footsteps." Smoker pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "Tch, I can't believe Y/n likes hanging out with criminals." 

"I second that," Law mumbled, but just loud enough for Smoker and Corazon to hear. "Especially Doflamingo. How does she even tolerate him? He left trash in front of my house and burned it." 

Smoker blinked, before recognition filled his eyes. "Right, you filed a complaint about him the other day. Considering the fact that you also hang around Y/n, I find that understandable, but there is no proof. Even if I believe you, there isn't anything I can do. Not that I would, considering your history." 

"Wow, the police is _so_ helpful." 

"Sorry about that Law," Corazon apologized. "Doffy is uh. Doffy. I can't really do anything about it. I mean you can try to get Y/n on your side since he listens to her, but I don't think he'd like that." 

"You think? You know how much he loves Y/n. If I used her like that, Cora, that man is going to kill me. _And_ it doesn't feel morally right to manipulate Y/n." Corazon and Smoker gave the tattooed man a deadpanned look. 

"Yes, says the person who thought it was a good idea to break into her house." 

"Will you stop turning the conversation on me?" 

"I think the two of you are forgetting why I'm here." Smoker sighed, leaning against his cop car. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, twirling them on his fingers. "Before this escalates, I'm going to need the two of you to step in the vehicle or these," he held up the cuffs, "are going on you." 

"Wow, I didn't take you for the type to have a bondage kink, Smoker- _ya_. Practicing so that when Y/n finally becomes your girlfriend you'd be able to satisfy her?" Smoker gave the man a blank look. He snapped the cuffs on Laws wrists. 

"Get in the car." Smoker roughly pushed the man in. 

"You like it rough, Smoker- _ya_? " The white haired man slammed the door shut, turning his head to glare at Corazon. 

"Do something about that idiot, or else I'm going to make sure this isn't a light penalty." Corazon gave Smoker a big smile. 

"Only if I ride shotgun~" He scrunched up his nose in disdain. Stupid criminals, thinking they can get away with everything god damn it. First Doflamingo, then Crocodile, now he has to watch out for Law and Corazon. Then he has those Strawhats idiots always causing havoc and that Eustass Kid. Damn, why were there so many trouble makers in this town?!

"Fine." Corazon immediately hopped in the car, quickly buckling himself up. 

"Oi, Cora- _san._ Help me buckle up." He looked back at Law through the small window. The man was trying to buckle himself up, but it wasn't working, especially with how tight Smoker had put the cuffs on. 

"I'll ask Smoker. Oi Smoker. Can you buckle Law up?" Smoker sighed before stepping out of the vehicle. Opening the back door, Law smirked up at Smoker. 

"Smokey- _ya_ , here to buckle me up?" His eyebrow twitched when Law used his special nickname only you (and Luffy) called him. Gripping Law by the shirt, Smoker held up his arm. Law eyes widen, seeming to see what Smoker was trying to do, and tried to flail away, but the policeman had already knocked him out. 

Roughly dropping Law's body, Smoker exited the vehicle, before getting in the driver seat. 

"So..." The man turned to look at the younger Donquixote's nervous expression. "Do I have to sit in the back now?" He shook his head dismissively, starting the car.

"No." Corazon nodded his head, eyes still wide. 

"..O-Okay..." 

Smoker felt his lips twitch into an amused smile as he slammed on the gas, jerking the car violently forwards for a brief second. A thud in the back seat made Smoker chuckle a bit. Corazon could only stare at the the man with, if it were even possible, wider eyes. 

"You didn't buckle him in did you?" 

"I don't give a fuck about his safety." 

"...Fair enough." And silence was all that was said during the car ride to the police station.


	2. |2|

**Welcome to Part Two of this Christmas Special**

* * *

"Uh..." You chewed on your fortune cookie as Hawkins wasn't talking anymore. "Which friends are we talking about exactly...?" Hawkins suddenly perked up, narrowing his eyes at the entrance. 

They were coming. 

"I sense destruction in your future." 

"Erm, mine or Shanks?" Hawkins eye's flickered down to you. You could hear the loud thumping of footsteps outside the room, as well as some yelling. You wondered what the heck was going on outside in the mall. 

"Both." Two figures busted into the room, panting hard as if they had just ran a marathon. Although, that wasn't so far from the truth. Blinking, you saw your two friends, Ace and Luffy. Clutching at Luffy from behind was Sabo, who looked so worn out. 

"Y/n!" Ace and Luffy shouted. "We just ran through the mall!" The two collapsed on top of each other, laughing. 

"Y/n, there was this delicious _meat_ that I saw and- Shanks?!" Luffy said in surprise when he finally noticed the red haired man. "Where did you come from?!" 

"Luffy, I was sitting right here the whole time." 

"Eh?! No you weren't. I didn't see you sit there." Before Shanks could say another word, another figure rushed right in. 

"Oi! Shanks-yoi! What do you think you were doing dragging Y/n into your mess again?" Marco laughed. "Kidnapping a woman in broad daylight. These idiots nearly went mad when you ran by. That idiot in particular." Marco gestured to Ace, who was blushing furiously. 

"Ah, did I make you three jealous~?" Shanks teased, before realizing that he forgot the picture. "Shit, I forgot the picture." 

"What picture?" The four boys inquired curiously. 

"Y/n here," Shanks pulled you in. "Just took a picture with Santa." They (minus Luffy), narrowed their eyes at Shanks, scrutinizing the _Santa_ _Outfit_ that he was wearing. Oh god, did Shanks meant-

"Y/n, did that Santa happen to be Shanks?" Sabo asked in suspicion. 

"Er... yes?" 

"And did you happen to sit on his lap?" 

"Yes? Why are you asking me this-" Ace ran past Marco to tackle Shanks. Or would have if the man didn't grab him by the collar like some feral puppy. Luffy busted out laughing at Ace's attempt to tackle Shanks, and just imagining Shanks as a Santa. It just sounded so ridiculous. Luffy really wanted to see the picture now. 

"I wanna see the picture Shanks~" He whined. "Can I see the picture first when you get it? I wanna see!!" 

"Hahaha, why not! You wanna do one with me?" 

"YEah! And then let's get McDonalds!" 

"Oooo~ I want fries! Lot's of fries!" You added. 

"Santa's going to buy you all the fries and burgers you guys want!" Shanks laughed as Ace was still struggling in Marco's grip. He flailed around, twisting his body, trying to get the pineapple to release him, but it wasn't working. 

"You stupid pineapple let me go!" Ace yelled in frustration. 

"No-yoi." Ace turned to look at his younger brother. 

"SABO~" he whined. "Help meh!! Marco's being mean to me!!" Sabo looked at Ace with a contemplating gaze. He put a hand under his chin.

"Hmm.... let me think.... how about a _no_." 

"Sabo!! You fucking traitor! Santa is _not_ going to give you a present this year!" 

"Ace, _language._ " 

"FUCK YOU!" 

During all of this, Hawkins could only sigh at all the energy they were emitting, silently wishing that they would leave. Well, not you of course, you were always welcomed. Just... not the others as they weren't as tolerable. 

Sometimes he wished you would choose... better friends, but the cards had told him that wasn't exactly going to happen anytime soon. 

Two pairs of loud footsteps were heard down the mall causing Hawkins to sigh internally. The thundering footsteps and yelling caused Marco to drop Ace (who fell ungracefully on the ground) and Luffy to stop his chanting of dem McDonald burgers. Two large figures barged into the room and Luffy cheered. 

"MINGO!! SWORD DUDE!!" he yelled excitedly, causing them to cease their bickering. 

"Strawhat," Mihawk acknowledged. His golden eyes scanned the room, looking for a particular _somebody_ , and he himself grow angry at the sight of Shanks. "Red-Haired." His eyebrow twitched. There were so many emotions stirring inside him that he didn't know which one to act on. Thankfully, or unthankfully, Doflamingo spoke. 

"You know, Red-Haired, I saw something very _interesting_ on the news. Would you care for me to let you in on the details?" 

The two men stalked forwards, and Shanks could feel that his Death was coming very _very_ near. 

"What What? What did you see on the news Mingo? Was it meat?!" Luffy began drooling as he pictured the delicious beautiful meat. Sabo panicked at the murderous look that the flamingo had sent Luffy, and he quickly apologized on his behalf. 

_Luffy, you're going to get us killed by Y/n's mafia friends..._ Sabo gritted his teeth, sparing a glance towards Ace and Marco, who were glaring daggers at the two men. More specifically Doflamingo. Granted Marco and Ace were part of the 'mafia friends' but you didn't really need to know that.

"Strawhat..." Doflamingo grinned wickedly. "If you want to keep your head, you better stay quiet." 

"Whaa?! You wanna take my head- mph!" Sabo covered his mouth and began to drag the idiot outside. Sabo briefly met Doflamingo's eyes, and he could see a vein pop on the man's head. 

"Wise choice." You gave a panicked glance to everyone in the room.

"Uh what's happening?" Mihawk gave you a soft smile, beckoning you to come to him. Hesitantly, you stood up, only to be pulled back down into Shanks. You could feel the softness of the santa suit. It must have been expensive to be so soft. 

"Red-haired." The two males growled. You could feel Shanks tensing behind you slightly. What the heck was happening?!

"Guys... it's almost Christmas... I don't think we should act like this.." You have no idea what's happening but you knew it probably wasn't good. Mihawk and Doflamingo looked pissed. Though they always looked pissed whenever Shanks was around. Was it because of Shanks? "W-Why don't we go out and eat? I'm uh, starving. Terribly." 

The pissed expressions on their faces eventually dimmed, and you sighed in relief. "Uh, Shanks, you can let go now." The man didn't budge, only wrapping his arms around you tighter.

"Y/n they're going to kill me." 

"No they're not. Ask Hawkins." You pointed to the fortune teller who was boredly shuffling his cards. "Hawkins, is Shanks going to be killed today?" He looked up. 

"No." 

"See? Let's go get some food then." Standing up, you remembered what Hawkins had said. "By the way Hawkins, who the friends who go arrested? I wanna know if they're okay." 

"That was Corazon and Law." You turned to Mihawk. 

"What." 

\---

Akainu slammed his hands on the table. "Give me a good reason not to throw your asses in a cell," he growled as Kizaru rocked back and forth in his chair. "Especially you Rosinante." Law had a disinterested face as Corazon looked a little overwhelmed. Aokiji had his feet propped up on his desk as he took a nap, and Smoker stood by the man's side. 

"Don't get your panties all in a twist Akainu- _ya._ We were just... "hanging out"..." 

"Do you think I believe you?" He grabbed Law by his shirt, pulling him to his level. "Just because you're Y/n's friends, doesn't mean that you get to break down her house and scavenge around. And that also means I'm not giving you shits any liencey." Akainu released Law to glare at Corazon.

"I've had enough of your brother's shit, and I don't want _you_ to add onto it you disgrace of a police officer!" Corazon lifted up his finger. 

"Former, police officer, actually." 

"Does it look like I give a fuck-" A cough interrupted Akainu's mad ranting, and he turned to glare down at Fujitora. 

"Saka- _san_ , what did I say about swearing?" Akainu opened his mouth, but the door suddenly swung open, revealing Doflamingo in a nice pink suit, hands stuffed into his pockets. An amused smile played on his lips as he strutted in, and he relished in the furious look that was on Akainu's face.

Law looked so dead as his eyes saw Doflamingo. 

_"Great, another problem to deal with"_ he grumbled to himself. 

"Little Brother, breaking and entering a woman's house- Y/n's house, now that doesn't sound like you. And all for an idea for a present? Why didn't you just come to me?" Corazon narrowed his eyes at Doflamingo. So he was going to play it that way? Fine, he'll go along with it, as long as Doffy was going to bail them out. Corazon shot Law a look.

"Yeah, why couldn't we just have gone to Doffy, _Law_?" Law shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes at the flamingo man. So Doflamingo was going to pretend that he wasn't there either? Actually- Law widen his eyes, Doflamingo was probably there even before they went inside to greet Y/n. That meant that technically Doflamingo was in the clear. Then again, there was also Crocodile... But that man probably had tricks up his sleeve in advance. 

Damn it! He slammed his hands down on the table. But there was something he couldn't understand. 

"You know what I wanna know? I want to know why exactly Y/n has a shrine in a secret room in her house." Doflamingo grinned, amused at Law's behavior. 

"Are you talking about her Hawks' [Or insert some other amazing anime character] Shrine? I already know about that." 

"What? Why would she show you?" 

"Unlike you uncivilized fools, we happen to have a very nice relationship." He glared. "And don't think about getting her some Hawks [Or other anime character] merchandise because I already got her some."

"WHAAAT?! THAT WAS YOU?!" Corazon gasped, before tripping on air and falling on his ass. Everyone turned to give the man odd looks. The Donquixote immediately got up, dusting himself off to continue. "There are so many boxes filled with them in our basement, I thought it was dreaming. But then they all disappeared and I thought I was going crazy..." 

"I moved them to my warehouse, but I can get you a therapist if you'd like." 

"No- I just- You can't be thinking of giving all of those to her... that's insane!" Doflamingo laughed. 

"Dear brother, I already am. But fear not, I am not going to give them to her all at once. I have other things in mind." Corazon was now shaking his head at his brother. Law- who was cuffed unlike the other, was standing beside Akainu, feeling very _very_ uncomfortable, and yet very amused. He was strategically placed as far away from Smoker as possible by Aokiji. 

Doflamingo sighed. "Speaking of other things, I was supposed to be having lunch with Y/n and a few... _colleagues_ , but apparently Y/n wanted me to bail the two of you fools out." He moved in a way that caused his sunglasses to glint in an ominous way. "Now if the two of you don't hurry it up I'm going to make sure-" The man paused, remembering that he was in the presence of the police at the moment, "-that I leave you fools behind." 

"Doflamingo Donquixote." Said male tilted his head as Smoker spoke up. "Quite bold of you to drop by a police station." 

"Bold is quite an understatement, inspector, or are you a detective now?" 

"I am under no obligation to tell someone like you." Smoker glared into the taller man's eyes, not backing down. His teeth clenched down on his cigar. Doflamingo's lips twitched into a grin. 

"It doesn't matter, I'll find out sooner or later when you come over to the company." He made a move to leave out the door, but Akainu moved in the way. Their gazes were fierce and fiery, filled with an immense hatred for the other. 

"I'd appreciate it if you moved, _Saka-chan_." Akainu clenched his fist. 

"To think that appreciate would be in your vocabulary is just astonishing." Akainu retorted. 

"I could say the same to you." 

"Yare yare," Aokiji yawned, sitting up from his seat. "Pipe down you kids and let him leave. I think you can both agree that there are... _some things_ the two of you appreciate." 

"Ah... Like Y/n, isn't that right?" Aokiji shot Kizaru a look as he could see the two men tense up. He just _had_ to escalate things didn't he? Standing up, Aokiji quickly pushed Corazon and Law to the door. 

"I'll just let the two of you leave since I'm the chief here. No more invading homes. Though I suppose Y/n probably wouldn't mind." Law opened his mouth to say something, but the sleepy man had pushed him out. "And you can go too." He pushed Doflamingo out as well, before shutting the door.

Aokiji sighed. His gaze went to Fujitora, who was calmly slurping up some instant ramen. 

What the hell is wrong with everyone? 

\---

"Damn it, damn police forgot to unlock my handcuffs." Law grumbled to himself as he tried to break it with his foot in the parking lot as Doflamingo was rummaging through stuff in his car. Corazon had gone back inside to retrieve a key for his handcuffs, and for that, the surgeon was thankful. He watched with furrowed brows as Doflamingo stepped inside his hot pink lamborghini. 

"Law! I got you the key!" Corazon yelled running to the doctor. How the man wasn't slipping on the ice on the ground, only God knew. With a light press of a pedal, the sports car zoomed, smacking Corazon and sending him rolling over the car. 

"Oh shit. Cora- _san_!" He was running to Corazon who was wheezing on the ground. He turned to Doflamingo, who's window was slowly rolling down to reveal him and his shit grinning face. "Damn it Doflamingo! First my house, now your brother!" 

"I was simply teaching him what not to do in a parking lot. It's not safe to run." 

"Is that how you're going to teach Y/n when she runs in a parking lot?!" The flamingo man's grin turned sinister. 

"Don't bring her up scum." Doflamingo laughed. "Besides, a princess should be treated delicately, why would I bother running her over and scuffing her beautiful skin?" Corazon groaned, sitting up on the asphalt. 

"Damn it Doffy. That hurt like a bitch." 

"Oh. You're alive." Corazon snapped his head up to glare at his brother. 

"Oh so you were trying to kill me?"

"Hm, well not necessarily. I wouldn't want to kill my beloved baby brother now would I?" Doflamingo laughed as Law and Corazon shared irritated glances. 

"Yeah and Y/n would have your head." Doffy rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, get in the car. I haven't got all day and you've wasted too much of my time." Doflamingo scrolled through the texts on his phone. He frowned. "Looks like I'll be missing lunch, but at least I get a little something in return." Doflamingo chuckled just as Law hauled Corazon into the lambo. Law silently thanked the lords that the car was not a two seater but a four seater. 

"I hope you don't get car sick Law." 

Oh no. 

\---

Nami was currently debating whether or not she should strangle Shanks or just keep quiet and watch Mihawk give death glares to the man. It was like they were having a silent conversation with each other across the dinner table. They probably were. At the moment she was having a dinner with a few of Y/n's friends, which included Robin, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Hawkins, Shanks, Mihawk, you, and herself. 

Everyone else had wanted to actually go except for Hawkins, but he was eventually dragged out by Luffy. And no one rejects Luffy. 

The said boy was currently seeing how many mcnuggets he could fit into his mouth before he started choking, and his brother Ace was encouraging him while Sabo was sipping on some soda. You were munching on some fries as Robin and Nami were having some chinese cuisine. Because there was a large party and they had all different preferences of food, they decided to get things separately, also because Shanks and Mihawk were rich- well they all were -due to plot relevance. They were at Y/n's house because it was convenient for the author to place them there with what they had planned next. 

Nami made a disgusted face as she watched Ace shout "100!!", causing soda to shoot out of Sabo's nose. Sabo was now screaming in pain as his two brothers laughed, which caused Luffy to choke, which caused Marco to sigh and proceed to use the heimlich maneuver on him. 

It's okay though because they both lived. Well, not before Robin wondered if they were going to have a funeral on Christmas. 

And during this time Shanks and Mihawk were still having a silent conversation, and Y/n is left to wonder if there was something she wasn't understanding that was happening between the two. Nami sighed. 

"It's too bad that we didn't get to go shopping like we wanted to, Y/n," Nami sighed exasperated. "I can't believe those idiots would actually try to follow us, and that the idiot of there," She pointed at Shanks. "Would cause so much of a commotion." She smacked her head on the table. 

"Hey, it's okay Nami. I'm sure we can hang out some time, right Robin?" You looked at Robin for support. 

"Yes, I was planning on getting some new books for my library." 

"See? We can always do some thing together. And you got all your Christmas shopping done, so that's also a good thing, right?" The orange haired girl looked down at you. 

"Yeah, you're right." She gave you a big tight hug. "You girls always know how to make me feel better." Releasing you, Nami could feel her face heat up at the realization at what she just did. "S-So, you said you wanted to do a party for Christmas Eve right?" You nodded your head, not realizing that Nami had changed the subject on purpose. 

"Do you know what you want to do? You could ask Sanji to help with the food, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you out." You nodded your head. That was true, Sanji did always like to help people, and he made very good food. Opening your mouth, you turned your head when you heard the doorbell ring. 

"Oh, sorry Nami. I'll be right back." You made a move to get up, and Nami did too. Robin watched in amusement. 

"Oh no, it's okay! I'll come with you." You gave her a grateful smile and the two of you walked down the halls to the front door. Unlocking it, you turned the knob to see Doflamingo. 

"Oh hello Doffy! I was wondering when you would show up. Did you pick up Law and Corazon?" Doflamingo stepped in the house, brushing the snow off of his head as he did so. 

"Hmm yes I did." 

"Were they okay?" Doflamingo internally sighed, always concerned with safety and not why they were arrested. Typical you. He thought back to earlier when Doflamingo had to stop the car so that Law could barf on the side of the road. Ah that memory brought a lovely smile to is face. 

"You could say that." His eyes trailed to the woman beside you, and the genuine smile on his lips were a little strained. It became even more so when the woman pulled you aside, whispering into your ear. Your face showed confusion, before complying to her wishes. 

"Can you please excuse me for a moment, Doffy?" 

"Very well." Nodding in confirmation towards Nami, she began to pull you a ways from the intimidating man. 

"Hey Y/n," she whispered shakily into your ear, looking very uncomfortable at Doflamingo. "Isn't that your weird neighbor who hosts all the barbecue parties with his brother but doesn't actually like barbecue?" 

"Hmm? Yeah." You wondered where she was going with this. 

"Why is _he_ here?!" she whispered yelled.

"He's here because he was supposed to go get lunch with us but ended up not to because I asked him to go get Law and Corazon from the police station." You watched as Nami's face screamed shock.

"WHAT?! How- why did those two get arrested?! There not even as bad as Luffy and his brothers and Zoro, but you don't see them get arrested!" You shrugged your shoulders. 

"I don't know. Doffy's also here because I asked him if he wanted to help me practice making the lobster for the party on Christmas eve. You know he's not as scary as you think he is. He's actually very kind." Nami glanced over at Doflamingo in time to see him give her a sinister grin. She immediately tuned her attention back towards you. 

"Didn't I say he was weird! Look, he's doing something weird!" Nami points to Doflamingo, who was inspecting your flowers with delicacy. She furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"Uh..." What was weird about that? "Um, hey. Why don't you go into the kitchen and I'll meet you there Doffy?" He turned towards you, eyes on Nami, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

"Very well, Y/n. Don't make me wait too long~ Fufufufufu~" Nami shivered. 

"That man is _not_ human." 

"I heard he's hiding dead bodies in his basement," Robin piped up from out of nowhere. 

"Robin!!" Nami screamed, nearly having a heart attack. "But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if there were." You blinked in confusion. 

"I think you'd start smelling it before you see it, and Corazon hasn't told me anything strange." Robin and Nami stared at you. You quirked a brow. "What?" Turning around, you saw that Doflamingo was looking at you through the kitchen doorway. Getting the gist of what he wanted, you called out to him.

"I'll be there, just give me a few more minutes." Giving you his signature grin, he then disappeared back into the kitchen. Turning back to face Robin and Nami, you were met with very perturbed looks on their faces. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"He looks like he wants to rape you!!" Nami whisper yelled into your ear.

"Rape?" 

"Uh, he wants to have sex with you." 

"He wants to have gender with me?" 

"She means he wants to have sexual intercourse without your permission," Robin answered for Nami who was beginning to feel frustrated at how hard it was to explain her thoughts to you. 

"Oh. No he isn't." 

"How would you know?" Nami retorted. You stopped, before peaking into the kitchen. 

"Doffy, are you going to rape me?" Nami gaped, feeling as if her heart stopped as Doflamingo's gaze lingered on her for a brief second before fully focusing on you. 

**_hE KnOWs!!_ **

"No." You looked back at Nami.

"He says he's not going to rape me." 

"That doesn't make it any better! You're just like Luffy! And you don't say these kinds of things out loud!" Okay, now Nami was really confusing you. 

"I don't understand...?" 

"Just- Agh! go make your lobster!" 

\---

"Sooo.... how are you feeling?" Corazon asked as Law barfed into the toliet. 

"Oh just great," Law muttered, gagging at the taste of bile in his mouth. Corazon gave him an apologetic look. "Damn it, he's fucking crazy... We nearly died ten times..." 

"Ten? That's a new record." 

"Please tell me that it's the highest number of times he nearly killed you and not the lowest." The man gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh my god. What's his highest?" 

"Sixty-nine." 

"He did it on purpose, didn't he?" Law groaned, emptying out his stomach contents once again. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"He does all this on purpose Law. The only time he didn't do it was when Y/n was in the car with us." Corazon winced as he dabbed rubbing alcohol on his cuts. "That was the first time he actually drove like a sane man. Ouch." He picked out a small rock with some tweezers. "She's like his kryptonite. He won't do anything reckless when she's around, and yet the decisions he does make for her are impulsive." 

"And here I thought you had a healthy relationship with your brother." Corzan laughed dryly.

"There was no 'healthy relationship' ever since we lost our mother. Sure, we live in the same house and he does his 'brotherly' things, but it doesn't change the unspoken things in the air. " Corazon sighed, staring into the mirror. "There's a difference between me and the Family. I'm apart of the past that he hated, and they're the present. So I suppose it makes sense for it to be this way. Especially after I betrayed him. If it wasn't for Y/n, I'd be dead right now. She's done so much for me, and I've done so little. How could she ever think of me as a friend?" Tears began streaming down the older male's face, ruining his make up slightly. Law was silent for a moment before he spoke up. 

"Y/n... She doesn't think about what you owe her," Law started, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper. He leaned against the wall. "She cares about the actions that you make. Cora- _san_ , I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel like you're indebted to her. You know she's not that kind of person." 

You would never be that kind of person if he and everyone else who cared about you could help it. 

"Heck, Y/n even requested for Doflamingo to bail us from the police. It means she cares for you." The Donquixote wiped the tears escaping from his eyes. 

"You mean she cares for us." 

"No, she loves me." Corazon laughed through his tears. 

"I think she loves me more, Law." The said male gasped, pretending to be offended. "She always panics whenever I fall or light myself on fire." 

"Everyone thinks that, you idiot. I think you're just abusing your clumsiness." Corazon chuckled as he grabbed the bandages. 

"Bold of you to assume that I do it on purpose." Bandaging himself up, Corazon sighed in exhaustion. He smiled down at Law who was staring up at him. "Who'd knew we'd have a heart to heart conversation in a bathroom?" He placed a hand on his chest. "But I feel better about things. Still not happy about being hit by a car- _by my own brother too_ , but I feel better. Better, but bruised." 

Law stood up, feeling much better about his headache. 

"Do you want me to take a look at you? You got hit pretty bad." The Donquixote smiled at him gratefully. 

"Sure, but it's not as bad as it looks. Well, if you compare it with what he usually gives me. I'd say that I'm growing on him quite a bit." Corazon laughed as Law examined him skeptically. 

"I don't think I want to know what he usually gives you." Corazon rubbed the back of his head, before he realized something.

"So... did we ever find out what Y/n wanted for Christmas?" Law paled.

They totally forgot!

\---

"Sorry about earlier Doffy. I think my friends were a little worried about you." Doflamingo leaned against the counter. 

"I suppose that's understandable, considering my reputation. I do also look rather intimidating." You bobbed your head slightly in agreement. 

"Yeah, a little, but you're a very nice and wonderful person!" Though it sounded nice coming out of your lips, Doflamingo knew in fact, that it was not true. He may be a psycho, but he wasn't ignorant about himself. Well, perhaps those words were true to you, but it wasn't for other people. He could understand why they'd be wary and so concerned over someone like you. But hey, as they say, opposites attract. 

"You're too kind." He bent down, pinching your cheeks, before ruffling your hair. "So you mentioned that you had something planned. How exactly is this going to go?" You placed a your hand underneath your chin.

"Well... I'm planning on inviting a bunch of people over. Nami suggested I ask Sanji about the food preparations so he'll most likely help me with most of the food for the Christmas Party." Doflamingo nodded, before pointing out a flaw. 

"By a bunch of people, do you mean everyone?" You laughed sheepishly, but nevertheless nodded your head. "Do you need me to send some people over to help you? Jora is pretty good at cooking." 

"Oh yeah, she cooks for you guys right?" 

"Yes. Oh Y/n, I've also been thinking. If you're planning on inviting everyone over, don't you think your house is a little small for such a reunion? Consider using the mansion, or I could always rent a place out for you." 

"Ahaha... Thank's Doffy, you're too kind, but that would be great. I don't know what I'd do without you." He felt his heart skip a beat at your words. It was simply amusing to know that your words always had an unintentional affect on him. And yet, perhaps that was what drawned him towards you. 

The door suddenly crashed open. It revealed to be Luffy, who was now running around the kitchen searching for more food, even though he had eaten 100 chicken nuggets earlier. Granted, he choked on them all and had to cough it out, but still. 

"Food Food Foood!" He chanted in front of you, not at all bothered by the blank look on Doflamingo's face. 

"Ahahaha... Luffy, didn't you eat already?" Luffy pouted. 

"But I'm still hungry! Y/n make me food. Please." he added that last part as an after thought, remembering that Sabo said it was mandatory to be polite to woman or some shit. 

"Er, well we were going to make some lobster. Can you wait a bit?" Luffy's eyes sparkled. 

"LOBSTER?! I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE LOBSTER!" And that caused him to run straight out of the kitchen, yelling lobster so loud that the people at the police station could probably hear him. 

"LUFFY QUIET DOWN!" You could hear Ace shouting. 

"LOBSTER!!" 

"Lobster? I love lobster." Oh that was Shanks this time. 

"Red-haired, you're spilling the wine on the table. Pour it properly." 

"Oh whoops. Sorry about that. Can't go spilling our peace treaty now." 

"You've soiled Y/n's table." 

"I can get her a new one." 

"This is an antique." 

"I can refurbish it." You giggled at their behavior, glad that Mihawk and Shanks seemed to be in a better mood then earlier. They were good friends, and you didn't want them to be angry at each other. You turned to Doffy, who was holding a lobster, dangling it upside down because it had pinched him and the man decided this was a pretty good punishment. 

"So, let's get cooking that lobster, shall we?" 

\---

"Kid." The red haired man grunted in acknowledgment, trying to weld the metal together. The man who had spoke stood to the side, watching his best friend as he struggled to put the intricate pieces together with his large hands that held a pair of tweezers. Killer stared at his phone in interest. 

"Y/n has invited us to a party on the Eve." Kid set down his welder, going for a small screw driver. 

"How many days is that?" 

"Six." Kid screwed in the metal together, very proud at the intricate and complicated designs he worked so hard on. He wiped the sweat and grime off of his forehead, stretching, hearing the muscles on his back pop. Even though he was taking a break, his project was far from completion. 

"Seven days... huh..." Kid stood up, heading towards his room of paints. "Killer, go find me a vermilion and a maroon." The said man nodded, heading straight for the red spray paints. Kid, meanwhile, scoured for a golden can of spray paint. It's not often that Kid does projects such as this, but this one was special. 

This one was a Christmas present. 

Setting the can aside, he pressed a button, testing his work. The wings sprung open like a bird, creating flapping motions as if it were preparing to take flight. He grinned, happy that all this work hadn't been for nothing. Killer set down the cans of paint that he had retrieved beside the ones Kid had set down. 

"I think it looks good. You just need to paint it." Kid was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that he received a message from... Drake. Kid furrowed his brows. 

Why the fuck was that man contacting him? 

Law meanwhile, was wondering the exact same thing. 

Why exactly did Drake put the three of them in a group chat? Sure, Law was on pretty neutral terms with the man, but Eustass too? What kind of concoction was that man planning? 

The doctor stole a glance at Corazon, who was laughing at some photos of Doflamingo that you were sending him. Apparently he was having a very fierce battle with some lobsters, to which he was currently losing. Occasionally, some of your other friends would pop up, but it was mostly the two of you. 

That didn't make him feel any better, knowing that you were alone with him and in a kitchen. Yes, Law will admit, he was jealous, but he also didn't exactly want to see Doflamingo at the moment; the man was most likely going to torture him in some weird way again. Damn it, why were you friends with such weirdos? 

Law's phone buzzed again. 

Drake: Meet me at my place at 9. 

Asshole: fuck no

Law: Why?

Drake: I need your help. 

Asshole: ha? you need my help? in your dreams

Drake: It's about Y/n.

Asshole: send me your location. 

Law laughed bitterly. Of course he'd be interested now that he knew you were involved. 

Drake: Will you becoming, Law?

He could feel himself gripping the phone tightly as he typed his response. 

Law: Yeah, I'll be there. But this better be important.

Drake: Trust me, it's more than important. 

Shutting off his phone, Law groaned, slumping onto Corazon's bed. 

"Did something happen?" Law closed his eyes. 

"Drake- _ya_ texted me and Eustass- _ya_. I'm a little worried as to why." 

\---

Worry, was, and should be, and understatement.

Drake groaned, pressing a palm to his forehead. This was bad. This was really _really_ bad. 

If any of the Mafias found out about this they were going to freak out. That being the Donquixote Mafia, Kaido's, Big Mom, Baroque Works, and a bunch of others. And freaking out was not exactly what he needed this Christmas, especially not you. And with your Christmas party right around the corner, this was definitely a very _very_ bad situation. His hand gripped tightly around the paper that he held in his hands, crumpling it as he did so. 

And just think of what would happen when the _police_ finds out. And he wasn't just talking about the police, he specifically meant the heads of the police force. Things would go nuts. 

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he reread the letter. 

**Dear Y/n,**

**Please do not be alarmed, we are merely asking you of something very minuscule, but if you cannot comply, we will have to take matters into our own hands. We believe you are in possession of something very valuable, and would like to have it for our own.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Ebony Serpent**

Now, you may be wondering why exactly Drake has been sifting through your mail. He's actually supposed to do that because Akainu (that bastard) told him to do so, and report back to him. However, he didn't find this letter in your mail box. Oh no, he found this sneakily taped to the side of your bedroom window when Smoker told him to go check the place after Law and Corazon's break in. 

What was so bad about the Ebony Serpent? Well, Focker Torch is the leader of that underground cultist group, and he has a _lot_ of influence with the underground community. This letter in his hands was threatening to not only your safety, but everyone else's as well. Well, he didn't really care about the people who were affiliated with the Mafia, they could take care of themselves. He was more concerned about the civilians who would get caught in the crossfire. 

And there were a lot of civilians in New World city in for the Christmas holidays. 

Drake sighed. 

What a great fucking way to end the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Special, Drake is affiliated with Kaido, and only the higher ups know that he's a spy for them. So yeah, I hope that isn't too confusing. Also, I came up with the name Focker Torch because- well, you'll see in future chapters.


	3. |3|

**And now we're on to part three...**

* * *

Corazon groaned as he opened up shop. His back was killing him. Apparently Law told him it looked pretty nasty, but thank fully he didn't fracture any bones. That was a relief. How else was he supposed to work? Sifting through some fabrics, he heard the ringing of the door being swung open, and was immediately assaulted by the heated argument between Cavendish and Bartolomeo. 

"I know you're the one who got my favorite jacket all dirty!" 

"Why would I touch your jacket?!" 

"It has a coffee stain on it!" 

"I don't drink coffee!" 

"Don't lie to me, I sa-" The two of them realized that they were in the presence of Corazon, and quickly quieted down. "Good morning boss," the two spoke in unison, occasionally sending glares to each other. Barto looked around in confusion. 

"Where's Law? He's not here today?" Corazon shook his head. 

"He has some patients to help with, so he won't be hanging around today." Corazon then had a giddy look on his face. "But, I know what I want to get Y/n for Christmas. I'm going to make her a beautiful dress that'll make her look like a princess, or maybe even an angel." 

"She's literally an angel, so I guess that makes sense," Bartoloemo mumbled. "I guess I'll go grab some fabric-" 

"No." Cabbage and Vegetable who doesn't actually like vegetables stared at the Donquixote in puzzlement. 

"No?" The two repeated. 

"I'm going to need the highest quality fabric I can get to make this dress. If I don't..." Corazon put his hand to his face. "Doffy's going to kill me... Well, probably not kill, but he's probably not going to be happy." Bartolomeo snorted. 

"What, is he going to say something like- 'Oh no, Y/n is a beautiful and delicate princess and should only be treated as such with the finest quality fabrics' or some shit?" 

"Yeah actually, that sounds like something he would say." 

"Oh my god." 

"Well I would agree with your brother," Cavendish said. "Even though I don't like him that much, Y/n does deserve to be treated better, especially with all the help she does around here. New World City is much more peaceful than it was a couple years ago, even if the damn police won't admit it." 

That was true. Ever since you came into town, things have become more mellow. 

Doflamingo had been working on his company less and less and actually started to interact with people- hell, he even interacted with people he had an immense distaste for (cough* Crocodile cough*)! And the Charlotte family had toned it down a lot too. Things really had changed since you appearance. For better, or for worse. 

\---

"Fuck." Law gritted his teeth as he sat in a circle with Drake and Eustass, who were equally distressed. He put his hands together, before irritatedly turning to Drake, a pissed expression on his face. "Why the hell did tell us that last night? I couldn't sleep because of you!" The other two didn't look any better with noticeable bags underneath their eyes. 

"Law, we're all tired." 

"Yeah, but you look like shit," Eustass added, laughing before he eventually quieted down, too tired to keep making fun of the man. He barely even responded when Law had responded with "I'm not your mirror". Kid shouldn't have stayed up for a few nights working on his project or else he wouldn't be this tired. 

Drake looked at the two of them before sighing. "Alright, since we're obviously tired, should we ask someone else to help us?" 

"No." 

"Yes." The two of them looked at Kid with a surprised face. "What?" he grumbled. "I got connections. Don't give me that face. You've already ruined my morning." Law furrowed his brows in thought.

"We could get Shanks-ya to help us." 

"He's loaded _and_ has connections. Not a bad idea for someone like you Trafalgar," Kid mused. If this were any day, Law and Kid would be having a brawl on the street, but this was clearly not the time. "That man practically runs the whole fucking underground, he's bound to know who would want something valuable."

"I think everyone wants something valuable, Eustass- _ya_." Law paused. "...but, I see your point. We should investigate Y/n's house and see what valuable items she has." Though it was a good idea, Drake gave Law a skeptical look.

"Didn't you get arrested for going into her house?" Law glared. 

"Wait, you got arrested? HA! You fucking idiot!" Kid was now laughing his ass off. 

"We are not going to be breaking in." Law sighed, before furrowing his brows in confusion. "Wait how did you know I got arrested?" Drake looked at Law funny.

"I was there in the room with you, you just didn't see me." Seriously? Drake was in the room too? Internally, Drake was crying at how he wasn't noticed. Was he really that unnoticeable? Though it should bring him a sense of accomplishment as it means he could easily blend in with his surroundings for missions, he couldn't help but feel sad. 

"Haha! It just proves how irrelevant you are!" Damn it Eustass, stop voicing his thoughts. "Wait, what the fuck were you doing at the police station?" 

"I happened to be on a mission." That was not a lie. Drake just didn't say for who. Kid seemed to buy that answer, thinking that it was from Kaido. Law abruptly stood up. 

"I'll go ask Shanks and see if he's willing to cooperate. If there are any changes in the plan, let me know immediately." And with that, Law was gone. Drake sat inside his house for a moment before he realized something. Wasn't Shanks a mafioso, heck the boss of a mafia? Drake's face was blank for a moment before he knew he fucked up. 

"Shit." He whipped out his phone, attempting to text Law before his phone suddenly shut off. Fuck no it died. "Eustass, give me your phone, _now_." 

"Why?" the man grumbled. 

"Shanks is a Don." It took a moment for Kid to process that. Grabbing his phone out, it didn't turn on. He forgot to charge it last night.

"We are fucking screwed." 

\---

It's absolutely lovely to lay passed out on the bed, holding the love of your life. Shanks groaned softly as he nuzzled into your neck, too drunk from drinking several bottles of red wine last night, along with some beer. Ah, but just snuggling up with you always made him feel better. He cracked his eyes open slightly, shifting to get a good look at your face. A smile over came his features. He couldn't get enough of your beautiful eyes, and you mustache.

And you scent-

Wait. 

...mustache?

Shanks snapped his eyes open. Holy fuck he was sleeping besides a past out Mihawk. He looked underneath the covers. Oh god he was naked. He looked over at Mihawk, the life literally sucking right out of him as he saw that the man was bare as well. Oh my god his worst nightmares were coming to life.

Shanks abruptly sat up, disrupting the other man's sleep. He looked around. And where the hell were they? He suddenly clutched his head. Damn it it hurt. Why did it feel like he was having a hangover when his head felt like it had very nasty bruises? He groaned slightly in pain as he tried to wake his best friend up. 

"Shit, Mihawk wake up." Mihawk shot the man a glare. 

"Red-haired, stop disrupting my sleep." 

"Mihawk, I think we had sex." Mihawk snapped his eyes open, suddenly more awake (haha I wonder why), before looking under the covers. 

"...Red-haired..." Shanks gulped as he heard Mihawk speak. Oh no he was totally going to kill him and be mad. Mihawk put a hand to his face. "I'm wearing pants." 

...

...

oh.

OH.

Relief flooded back into Shanks and he let out the biggest sigh in his entire life. He didn't fuck his best friend. Well that was a major relief. But seriously though, where the fuck were they and what happened last night? As if life decided to fuck him over, the door opened. 

"Aright, thanks-" Law paused, staring into the room with the biggest shook expression on his face, before it quickly turned into a sly grin. "Shanks- _ya_ , didn't know you swinged this way. So are you two a thing now? Works for me, less competition." Shank's mouth hung open, and Mihawk looked similarly perturbed. 

"No! It's not what it looks like!" 

"It looks exactly what it looks like." Law sighed, shaking his head. "And in Y/n's house too, how naughty." Shanks and Mihawk felt their soul leave them. They were still at your house?! Oh my god they actually have sex?! No this all had to be some sort of fucked up dream. Yeah, that sounded better, it had to be a dream. The door opened. 

"Oh hey, good morning. I got you guys breakfast." The three of them stared at Y/n with intensity. 

Oh.

Oh shit. 

Shanks immediately jumped out of the covers about to make his way to you when he saw the expression on Law's face. Law's eyes were trained on... Shanks looked down. Oh. He was naked. ....And you were in front of him.

**_You were in front of him._ **

Shanks breathed in deeply, before dive bombing back underneath the covers, trying to cover himself so that you wouldn't be scarred for life. 

You, meanwhile, are staring at Shanks in concern at his behavior. "Er, so breakfast?" 

"Y/n." You looked over to Mihawk, after the man gave his best friend the harshest glare.

"Yeah?" 

"Why are we still in your home? Did you hear anything strange in this room? " You blinked, before making an "o" face. Setting down the plates of breakfast on then mens' laps. Shanks is furiously blushing while Mihawk looks so done with Shanks' shit. 

"Well... it kind of sounded like the bed was moving a lot." Now even Law looked extremely perturbed. 

**_A few hours ago..._ **

"Hey...Mihawk..." Shanks slurred. "Wanna play a game?" Shanks flopped himself over the antique dining table, causing the bottles of wine and alcohol to tip over and spill all over the table. His shirt was now soaked. That action suddenly gave the man an idea. "YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD PLAY?!" the red haired male suddenly shouted, even though Mihawk was an arm's length away. 

"STRIP POKER!" Shank proceeds to pull out a case of poker chips out of thin air, slamming it down onto the table. His laughed, pulling Mihawk into his chest. "It'll be fun.." he whispered huskily into the man's ear, before he suddenly busted out laughing, hurting the other man's eardrums. 

"LES PLAY!" And so a not very sober Mihawk was pulled into a game of strip poker in the middle of your dining room. Ace and Sabo looked at each other. 

"Should we stop them, or...?" 

"Na, let them have at it. I want to see two of the feared men of the underground play a game of drunk strip poker," Ace spoke, grinning from ear to ear. Sabo shrugged, he kind of wanted to see this too anyway. 

It was then that Luffy decided to come out of the kitchen with a piece of steak in each of his hands. He looked curiously at the to men playing poker. "Whashrezeydoinmph?" 

"Luffy, don't talk with your mouth full." 

"Showrysahboh." 

"Don't say sorry when you're still doing it." Sabo sighed. "But they're playing strip poker." Luffy swallowed, suddenly looking very bloated. How that boy can eat so much but keep his skinny physique, nobody knew. 

"oooooH! So they're playing a game?! I'm going to go play too!!" Ace and Sabo grabbed the boy's arms, restraining him from moving any further. "EH?! Sabo! Ace! Let me go! Why aren't you letting me play with them?!" 

"It's a... It's an adult thing," Sabo said. 

"But I'm an adult too, so I can play it, right?" 

"Luffy, watching the old men play strip poker is better because they're drunk," Ace said as if it were fact. Which it was. Luffy nodded in somewhat understanding.

"I'm not old!" Shanks yelled from across the room because he surprisingly heard Ace call him an old man. The trio ignored him, but Shanks didn't really care anyway, too focused on his game. 

"But I still wanna play..." Luffy whined. A shout from the table caused the three of them to look up. Shanks laughed as he pulled his shirt (not very gracefully) over his head. Mihawk had a very smug expression on his face as he downed another bottle of alcohol. Luffy busted out laughing at how stupid Shanks looked. 

"You're right! This is fun!" The brothers sighed as they had saved their brother from playing a game of strip poker. Marco walked back from the bathroom, watching the scene in confusion. 

"Why are they playing strip poker in Y/n's house-yoi?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN MARCO!" Shanks shouted. The man faced palmed. 

"Guys! We're done with the lobster- uh... guys?" A confused expression was on your face as you watched Shanks wrestle on the table with Mihawk as the ASL trio were shouting words of encouragement. Nami, Robin, and Marco were off to the side, placing bets on who was going to win. There was also a phone in Ace's hand, because he was going to use this as blackmail material for the two men. 

"Hey Doffy, do you think Shanks is going to get cold like that?" Doflamingo stepped out of the kitchen to see the chaos before him. He felt a vein pop on his forehead as a naked Shanks, and half naked Mihawk were having the fight of their lives. Well, mostly for their dignity. On second thought, their dignity was already gone. 

"Red-haired stop trying to push me off," Mihawk growled.

"Come on! We're having fun!" Shanks laughed before he suddenly passed out on top of Mihawk, effectively crushing and pinning him to the ground. The force of a grown man landing on top of Mihawk caused the air to escape out his lungs forcefully, and the man was now trying to breath properly. Eventually the alcohol made him pass out as well. 

"Damn it, it was a tie." Ace grumbled. 

"HAHAHA! SHANKS PASSED OUT ON SWORD DUDE!" 

"I really thought Shanks would win-yoi." 

"Ha! Give me all your money suckers!" 

"Um, guys?" They all froze, turning to face you. Everyone's faces paled as they saw the expression on Doflamingo's face, or lack of expression. Oh shit. "Can you guys help me get Shanks and Mihawk to a spare bedroom? I don't think that's very comfortable. They might get sick." 

If anything, they were the ones who felt sick. Did you see the whole thing- Er yep, the expression on Doflamingo's face told them everything they needed to know.

The ASL trio immediately lugged the men up the stairs without an hesitation, mostly Ace and Sabo. Luffy, just piled himself on top of them to give his brothers extra work. Marco, meanwhile, immediately stood up and started to clean the empty bottles. Nami and Robin followed suit, the oranged haired girl grumbling about boys and their idiocy. 

"Um, thanks for cleaning up guys." You looked up at Doflamingo when you felt his hand resting on your shoulder. "Hm?" 

"I'm going to go upstairs." You nodded, waving him off.

"Okay, I'm going to help clean up, down here." You frowned a little at the lobster in your hands. Oh well, you suppose it could be breakfast for Shanks and Mihawks tomorrow. You proceeded to enter the kitchen, stuffing the food in the refrigerator. 

Ace and Sabo dumped the bodies onto the bed as Luffy jumped, landing on top of them. There were no cries or grunts of pain, the two men were out cold. It was then that Ace had a brilliant idea. Positioning Shanks and Mihawk so that it looked like they were holding each other, Ace through the blanket over the two. 

He chuckled darkly. "Oh my god this is going to be good." He and Sabo took out their phones. Snapping some photos. Luffy grinned posing in the background. 

"Shishishishi! Look!" Luffy smashed the two's head's together trying to make them kiss. It wasn't working because he couldn't coordinate it, so it looked like they were bashing heads. Ace had to put a hand to his mouth to prevent him from laughing his ass off right there. Sabo chuckled a little. 

"You got to do it like this Luffy." Ace grabbed both of their heads, and was about to make them kiss when the door opened. He froze in his spot. 

"Fufufufu, so this is what was taking you so long." The hair at the back of his neck stood up. That man never failed to send shivers down his spine. But Ace wasn't afraid. Maybe Sabo was, but Sabo was a bit of a pussy. As if reading his thoughts, Sabo smacked him in the head. 

"Hey!" 

"I know you were thinking something bad about me." Sometimes Ace wonders if his brother is a psychic. Huffing, Ace directed his irritance towards Doflamingo. 

"What do you want?" 

"Oh? So are you saying I just can't come in? How rude." Ace glared at Doflamingo.

"You don't live here." 

"But I come here more often then you do. I'm pretty sure that grants me some privilege." Doflamingo walked towards the bed, chuckling as he saw that Shanks was hugging Mihawk tightly. "Now isn't that adorable." He pulled out his phone. "Make them kiss." Ace didn't need to be told twice. 

At least the two understood each other to a certain level, but that in itself was questionable. 

Sabo was stifling his laughter as Shanks seemed to respond to it. Ace was laughing his ass off, and even Doflamingo seemed amused. Luffy was taking a bunch of pictures at different pictures, sending them to his group chat. Ah, this picture was going to blow up. 

"And so that's why the two of you are on the bed." The three of them sighed in relief. There was no sex. Good. And yet at the same time the two were mortified that they had been forced to kiss each other, and that there were pictures and videos circling around the community. Damn Benn was going to get a kick out of this.

"So anyways, I'll be in my room if you need me. I kind of lost one of my earrings." And with that, you left, shutting the door behind you. Law chuckled once you were out of ear shot. Shanks shot the man a glare.

"What are you here for _Trafalgar_? It can't be just for making fun of me. What do you need?" Law gazed into Shanks' eyes, before he flickered over to Mihawk. It couldn't hurt to tell Mihawk too. They're best friends, they're bound to tell each other important things like this. 

"Straight to the point I see." Law stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Though I think it's fun to poke fun at you, I actually have a favor to ask of the both of you concerning Y/n." The two of them perked up, Shanks lifting his head as he was shoveling mouthfuls of lobster into his mouth. 

"A favor? And why would you need a favor concerning Y/n?" Mihawk questioned, suspicion layered all over his face. 

"Last night, Drake-ya found evidence that someone may be targeting Y/n due to the fact that she has something valuable." Shanks' expression turned pale as he tried to cough out the lobster. One big smack to his back by Mihawk was all that was needed to save the man's life. Only one word left their mouths, eye turning into slits. 

**" _Who?"_** It was acidic, dangerous. Law would have been lying if he didn't feel a sense of fear in him.

"Some group called 'The Ebony Serpent'." Shanks looked so done. Mihawk sent the man a glare. 

"Yeah yeah, I know, my fault." Shanks groaned, setting the plate to the side before flopping on the bed. "Damn it, who let that bird out of that room?" Law raised a brow. 

"What room?" Shanks glanced over at him. 

"You know, that room where Y/n stores all her anime stuff." Law paled. Was that what rammed into Corazon? Oh shitshitshitshitshit. Law nodded his head, trying to play it off cool. " _Oh, that room_." 

He was definitely not going to tell the two that he was the one who opened the door. 

"Who else knows about this, Trafalgar?" Mihawk asked. 

"Eustass-ya." The two made a face that Law was all too familiar with. Shanks immediately slipped out of the bed. 

"Alright, where are my clothes?" 

\---

"Sabo, Ace is acting funny," Luffy spoke, flopping onto his brother. "He keeps saying weird stuff. He won't even drive me to Wendy's to get some frosties! I love frosties! Sabo, Ace is being so mean..." Sabo looked up, acknowledging Luffy.

"So what? You want me to go talk to him?" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Go talk to him! I want frosties and fries!" Sabo sighed, setting the book he was reading aside and getting his ass off the couch. He pushed Luffy back from getting to close to his face. 

"Geez Luffy, fine. Where is he?" Luffy eagerly pulled Sabo over to the kitchen, where Ace was slumped up against the lower cabinets. There was flour all over the room, and the man himself was snoring. "Oi, Ace, get up." Sabo nudged him with his foot. 

"Ace." Ace stirred. 

"Sabo...?" Sabo clicked his tongue, crouching in front of his brother.

"Oi Ace, what's one plus one?" Ace pondered for a moment. 

"Eleven." Sabo furrowed his brows. 

"No, it's two." Ace laughed. "No, it's eleven you fool. God, you can't even do meth correctly." Sabo face palmed. 

"Ace, don't you mean math- wait ACE!" Ace was now laughing on the floor, clutching his stomach at the horrified expression that was on Sabo's face. Luffy was laughing too now. 

"Oi Ace, does that mean you're getting my frosty now?" Ace waved him off. "Yeah yeah. Good job lil bro. Mother Sabo is now horrified. I have never been more proud of -agGH! FUCK, SABO!" Ace yelled, feeling a bruise forming on his head. His rage immediately quelled when he saw the terrifying expression on Sabo's face. 

"Shit." Ace was now running though the halls. 

"ACE GET BACK HERE!" Ace glanced back. 

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Dashing up the stairs three at a time, Ace threw himself into the first room he saw. The bathroom. Quickly locking the door, Sabo pounded on the door. 

"Get out here Ace you coward!" 

"NO!" Eventually Sabo's yells quelled, before he eventually walked away. Ace let out a breath of relief, wiping the flour off of his face. Man that prank was too good. He owed Luffy for helping him. That boy deserves his frosty. Ace leaned his head against the door, listening to the shower that was on. 

Wait. 

Oh dear. 

Ace snapped his eyes open, eyes wide on the shower. Oh shit, who was taking a shower? Ace took a whiff through his nose, and he smelled a beautifully scented body wash. His face flushed. All of a sudden, the shower shut off, and Ace was anticipating for you to reveal yourself. 

He wasn't a pervert. No, he was a man. 

The shower curtain opened, and Ace felt like he was going to throw up. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOWERING WITH SUNGLASSES?!" he yelled at Doflamingo, who was watching him with an amused expression. "AND PUT SOME PANTS ON! MY EYES!!!!"

"Why should I put pants on when you're the one who barged in when I was taking a shower?" That was a good point, but-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?!" 

"I had assumed that nobody would enter, considering the fact that the shower was on." He tsked. "What a perverted mind you have. I can't believe that my princess would ever be friends with you." 

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT YOU PEDOPHILE!" 

"I think you forget that I'm not forty years old in this alternate universe." Ace didn't care. He just wanted to get the fuck out. Breaking down the door with a swift kick, he ran out the door. He made it a foot out the door before he smacked into a chest, hands wrapping around his torso. Ace looked up to see a smug Sabo.

"Got you Ace." Sabo smirked, before noticing Doflamingo's naked form. "Oh fuck my eyes." Ace made a shocked pikachu expression.

"YOU SAID THE F-WORD!" 

"The author deemed it necessary," Sabo responded. Ace took hold of Sabo's shoulders, shaking him violently. 

"STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL YOU MISCREANTS!" 

_Miscreants...?_ Sabo and Doflamingo sweat dropped. But doesn't Ace break the law occasionally too...? 

"Don't give me those looks you guys." The door bell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" You yelled, rushing past the three men, not even sparing them a glance. Ace and Sabo's eyes trailed from your form disappearing down the stairs back to Doflamingo who was bare naked. 

Despite having said that his eyes hurt, Ace couldn't help but gape. 

"Damn you're huge." Sabo smacked Ace in the head. Doflamingo sighed. What the fuck was wrong with the author? 

You opened the door briskly, blinking in confusion when all you saw was a hairy chest. Looking up, you smiled, not questioning why the man was wearing his shirt unbuttoned in the middle of winter. 

"Hello Teach! What brings you here today?" Black beard grinned down at you toothily. 

"Just heard a bunch of commotion over here. You have company over?" You eagerly nodded your head. "Yup! Doffy, Shanks and a few of my other friends spent the night. Do you want to come in?" You stepped to the side, allowing him entrance. 

"Well aren't you a doll," he chuckled, stepping inside. You shut the door, turning around to look at him. 

"So? Did you need something?" He smirked. 

"I can't come over to see a beautiful lass?" He laughed when he saw you try to come up with something to say. "Nah, don't worry yerself. Just wonderin, where r those friends of yers?" You thought for a moment. 

"Erm, I think most of them are upstairs." Black beard nodded, smirking. A shout from upstairs caused you to stiffen. "I, um-" You pointed up the staircase. "Do you mind?"" 

"Not at all." You quickly rushed up the stairs to see what was the matter with the men again. Teach grinned. Excellent. He waltzed into the living room, passing by the library where he caught a glimpse of Strawhat's gang members. He paused in his steps when he saw a red blurr. Taking small steps forwards to the spot, he bent down low to pick up a lone red feather that laid on the floorboards. It shimmered at odd angles when he twirled it around, and he could feel something radiating off of it. 

Interesting. 

\---

You furrowed your brows in confusion when you saw Zoro upstairs with Sanji. When did they come inside the house? 

Sanji was the first to notice you. "Y/n- _hime_ ~ My beautiful goddess!!! I feel so blessed to be in your presence-ack!" Zoro smacked Sanji in the head. "OI MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" 

"You perverted chef, don't talk to her like that." 

"I can talk to my goddess however I want!" Zoro crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. 

"It's cringy." Ace nodded his head. 

"Yeah, you gotta talk to her like this-" Ace took your hand in his tenderly, pressing the backside against his warm lips. "My lady, would you care to spend the rest of your life with me in marriage-" Sanji kicked Ace across the room. 

"You can't marry her!" Zoro face palmed. 

"Oi oi, you're going to break her stuff." Zoro gestured towards the broken bathroom door. "That shithead already broke something." Doflamingo had already changed into his clothes (thank god), and was leaning casually against the door frame. He had his phone in hand, scrolling and looking over his notifications. 

Sanji gasped, turning to look at Ace, who was clutching his head in pain. "YOU BROKE HER DOOR!" Ace screamed running down the halls. Luffy decided to come up the stairs and investigate what was happening. Also because he was looking for Shanks. 

"Hey Y/n, where's Shanks again?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot." You pointed down the hall to a room. "He should be in there. Law should be in there too." Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"Tra-guy is here?!" Luffy dashed down the hall, breaking down the door. Sabo sighed. At least they were rich. 

"SHANKS! TRA-GUY!!" Luffy furrowed his brows when he saw Mihawk on the bed, but that confusion had only lasted for a brief second. "SWORD DUDE!! HEEEYYYY!!" Luffy launched himself at Shanks, and Law was internally grateful that Shanks was here. 

"Strawhat-ya." 

"Heyy Luffy! What's up?" Shanks chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. Luffy didn't answer as Ace and Sanji suddenly ran into the room, crashing out the window. "Ah." He could hear a 'thud' outside a few seconds after. Good thing they were on the second story, and that there was snow on the ground, that should have cushioned the impact a bit.

Speaking of Ace, Shanks totally forgot about the photo. 

Turning on his phone, he saw that the photo had gone viral. Some articles were titled _'A secret bromance?'_ and another was titled ' _Two hottest men are a couple?!_ '. Shanks sighed, lip quivering before he pouted. He wanted to be in a relationship with you, not Mihawk. Well, he was willing to share, but preferably all to himself. 

But then again, he knew that Mihawk wanted that too. 

The world was just too cruel to men like him. He can't exactly have everything he wanted, but he sure as hell wanted to. He groaned. He was so going to kill Ace. Not Luffy, that precious boi, but he was definitely going to have to tak to him. And Doflamingo and Sabo. But everyone knows that talking with Doflamingo doesn't get you anywhere. 

You walked in with a smile on your face, and Shanks felt his mood brighten. Until Doflamingo walked in, that caused it to sour a bit. By how Mihawk tensed in a 'I want to kill that fuckwad' he knew that the man felt the same. Zoro and Sabo immediately trailed right after. Suddenly, a pair of thundering footsteps coming from up the stairs caused all of them to look at the door. 

Nami busted through with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Y/-Y/n! Did you let Teach in the house?!" Everyone whipped their heads to look at you, eyes wide. 

"Er, yeah? Why do you ask?" 

"You-I what?!" 

With a confused face you asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"YES!" they all shouted. Doflamingo was already out the door. They, despite not liking the man, were glad that he took charge. Nobody liked Teach due to _reasons_ , and they were exceptionally disappointed to know that you were kind to him. And that was a big no no because it caused the man to be more intrigued by you. 

They secretly hoped that the Author would kill him off. 

"Er..." you watched Doflamingo retreat down the stair in confusion. "Well anyways, have you guys seen Ace and Sanji? I'm pretty sure they ran in here." Your eyes traveled to the broken window. "Oh." Walking towards the window, you looked out, seeing a pile of red in the snow. 

"So... I think one of them is bleeding." You squinted your eyes as the brothers rushed towards the window. "Oh wait, that's just Ace sipping on some juice on top of Sanji. I think he's pouring it on him..." Zoro snorted. 

Sanji definitely deserved that. 

\---

"My lady, what are you doing?" Boa scoffed. Sifting through the gucci store, looking for the snazziest clothes that money could buy. Hancock was an empress of the Amazon Lily, and being an empress has its perks. She was rich. 

"Tch, I'm looking for clothes." Her servant nodded her head, eyes on the floor. 

"Sister! I found some good clothes!" Sandersonia called out, hauling over a bunch of dresses with Marigold. A smile over Hancock's face as she saw the beautiful clothing. It was fit for a princess. A goddess even. She felt her face heat up in a massive blush. Just thinking about you made her heart ache to see you. 

When you had invited her over for a Christmas party, Hancock couldn't be more excited. 

Her precious Y/n was putting so much work into making this party happen, of course she would go. That was why she said yes in the first place. Gloria suddenly smacked her in the head, and she glared down that at the old lady. 

"Keep your head out of the clouds. You'll see her soon." But that was the thing. Boa couldn't wait. 

Her sisters knew that what Hancock wanted more than anything was to marry you and Luffy. Heck, Hancock even bought matching rings that she would use to propose to the two of you with that sat by her nightstand every night. Though they saw it as somewhat of an obsession, they couldn't help but want to support her. 

Hancock deserved it after all, and they were going to win your heart and Luffy's. It would be perfect. Hancock knew Luffy liked you, so it would make sense for the three of you to get married together.

Gloria shakes her head as she watches Hancock fantasize the things she would do to you and Luffy. Honestly, Gloria thought it would be better if you didn't surround yourself with such love obsessed people. 

She couldn't help but feel pity for you and how oblivious you were to your situation. 

\---

"Mamama!! Katakuri, make sure to pack Y/n's favorite treats!" The man nodded his stiffly. 

"Yes Mama." Cracker stood beside Katakuri, hands on his hips, a wide grin on his face. 

"And you Cracker, behave yourself. Mamama!! I can't wait to have grandchildren!!" Katakuri stared at Big Mom, hand clutching the abnormally large picnic basket in his hand.

"Mama, we're only going on a picnic. It is not necessary." Katakuri spoke, almost pleading with his mother. But it was futile, especially as Big Mom was walking away. Cracker laughed, smacking his older brother on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, but we're technically kidnapping her." Cracker plucked a cookie from the basket, much to his brother's distaste. "Is this beautiful, Nii-san? I made sure to make the jam look like blood when you break them apart!" He snapped the human shaped cookie in half, letting the jam ooze out before stuffing in into his mouth. 

"Yes." Cracker started to sift through the basket, looking through the food that they were bringing. Katakuri lifted the basket a little higher so that Cracker wouldn't reach it. "These are for Y/n. We'll eat them later." 

"Aw, you're no fun." Cracker placed his hands behind his back. "Y/n should be at her house. Isn't weird to be having a picnic in the middle of winter?" 

"It'll be in the greenhouse." 

"Eh, if you say so nii-san. I'm just looking forward to kidnapping the princess." Katakuri is now wondering why his brother has to be so weird, especially with how he's wording things. They're not going to kidnapp you. Technically. They were just going to whisk you away for a bit because Mama wanted him to. It's not kidnapping. 

He's probably overthinking this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do they sound a bit OOC to you? Also, the meth thing was a joke (don't know if somebody thought of that before) that I told my brother.


	4. |4|

There are some things that Doflamingo absolutely enjoys in life. One of the things he enjoyed. was beating the shit out of Teach. It was also because it was one of the things that was acceptable within society that he could do legally. By that, it meant that Akainu and those police fools would turn a blind eye to, even if the man himself provided Akainu with information.

Why was that exactly? 

Because everybody hated Teach, but you liked him, and everybody hated that. Teach was an evil, perverted, gross, disgusting guy that brought shame to the mafias. There was nothing refined about him, and that was what Doflamingo hated about the man. The only sad part about beating Teach up was that he couldn’t kill him. Even if society wouldn’t care, there would always be that one person who would. 

You. 

_“God damn it,”_ Doflamingo huffed as he ran through the halls of your house, not finding the man anywhere. For all Doflamingo knew, Teach could have left the house when Nami had rushed up the stairs. 

Welp, time to call for a manhunt. 

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Doflamingo leaned against the wall, waiting for one of his officers to pick up. 

“Purupurupuru… purupurupuru… _gacha_.” 

_“Eh? Doffy? Did you need something? Behehehehe~ Ne ne, let me guess, is it Teach?”_ Doflamingo pursed his lips. Was he seriously getting that predictable? A sigh left his lips. He supposed he always called about either Teach or you, so it made sense, and the family knew that he was at your house, because of the surveillance cameras there. 

“Yes, could you send some people to search for him? He showed up at my little princess’ house and I feel that some _punishment_ should suffice.” Trebol laughed at the other end of the line. 

_“Behehehehe! Diamante and Pica are already looking for him, Doffy. We had a feeling you would call.”_ Doflamingo’s mouth twitched into a pleased smile. 

“Excellent, notify me when you have found his location.” 

_“Gacha.”_

\---

“So is someone going to get those two idiots?” Zoro asked, staring out the window to stare down at Sanji’s defeated form and Ace’s smug expression. Luffy furrowed his brows for a moment, looking deep in thought, before he smacked his fist on his palm. 

“Ace still has to get me a frosty!” Luffy laughed, before jumping out of the window. “ACE!!!” he yelled, and there was a sudden high pitch scream that most definitely had come out of Ace. Sabo looked off into the corner, hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. 

Zoro and Usopp sighed at their best friend’s actions. Honestly, who the fuck jumps out of a two story building and survives miraculously without any scratches? Luffy had to be some super human. Law leaned over the edge of the window, looking out to see if there were any injuries. He may be a mafioso, but he was still a doctor. 

Seeing Ace’s dying expression as Luffy squashed the three of them into a sandwich, Law concluded that they would be fine. He was a doctor, he knew these kinds of things wouldn’t kill monsters. 

“Sabo, right?” Shanks spoke, remembering something. The said blond nodded, turning his attention towards the Mafioso. “That was some prank the three of you pulled. You guys got us good!” he laughed, smacking Mihawk in the back. “Isn’t that right Hawky?” 

“Be quiet. I want that photo deleted immediately.” Nami raised a brow as she checked her notifications. 

“That’s too bad, because that photo already got a bunch of retweets on Twitter. Oh hey, looks like you got tagged by Red Dog.” Nami froze, realizing who that was. She squinted at the furious and insulting tweets, and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Sounds like Akainu,” she mumbled, causing Shanks to laugh and Mihawk to sigh and sink into a never ending void of depression. This was just great, _just_ great. Mihawk had an unamused expression on his face as he glared at Sabo. 

One of these days he was going to kill the trio. They seriously give him too much trouble. And don’t get him started on Shanks. He was probably the most troublesome since the man knew where he lived. Granted, Luffy did too when he accidentally sent a cannonball flying straight into his living room, but still. 

Actually, Luffy might be the worst out of the four. 

Doflamingo opened the door, entering with a frown on his face. 

“You couldn’t find him,” Shanks mused, pouting a bit. Everyone in the room wasn’t going to lie, they were very disappointed. Doflamingo’s eyes scanned the room before he furrowed his brows, locking eyes with Robin who seemed to share his thoughts. 

“Y/n is missing.” 

\---

“So where are we going, Kata- _chan_?” you asked. You were currently slung over Katakuri’s shoulder as he walked towards God knows where with Cracker trailing behind him. 

“It’s going to be a surprise,” he responded, looking both ways before crossing the street. You nodded your head a bit, eyes focused on the basket in his non-dominant hand. Cracker, following your gaze sighed. 

“I think she knows what the surprise is Nii- _san_.” Katakuri blinked, looking back at his younger brother somewhat sheepishly. 

“Was I too obvious?” You shook your head, 

“You’re holding a picnic basket, so I thought maybe we’d go on a picnic. I know how much you guys love food.” You giggled at the thought. “Oh, but you guys didn’t have to kidnap me, I would have come either way.” 

“It’s not you that we were worried about, Princess,” Cracker spoke, laughing slightly before ruffling your hair. “We’ll be eating in the greenhouse since it’s too cold to eat outside.” You lifted your head up to stare at Cracker with wide eyes. 

“You mean that big glass building with a forest inside of it?!” you spoke quickly, eyes sparkling. Katakuri briefly spared you a glance, humming slightly. 

“Yup. Nii- _san_ thought you would like it.” You pushed yourself up from Katakuri’s shoulder, gazing into his crimson eyes with such happiness that it momentarily blinded him. Damn, and here he thought it only happened in anime. 

“Wow! Kata- _chan_ , you’re the best!” Wrapping your arms around his neck, you gave him the best hug you could give him, considering the fact that he was still holding you in his arm. Cracker looked away, frowning a little in jealousy. He wanted a hug too…

Moving your body to look ahead, you squealed when you saw the greenhouse in sight. The greenhouse was a large building owned by the Charlottes where they produced most of their finer ingredients. The inside of the building was like a park, and it was filled with a bunch of fruits like raspberries and strawberries. 

Because it was top quality ingredients, there were men who were always stationed near the entrances, to make sure that no one unauthorized would enter, including the younger Charlottes because of their destructive behavior. 

Katakuri nodded to the guards who stood beside the doors, and they quickly pulled them open to allow the three of you to enter. When the doors opened you widen your eyes when you saw a few familiar faces. 

“Brulee! Oven! Daifuku! Pudding! Smoothie!” you called out, a big grin on your face. The four of them were setting out a blanket underneath a few trees, with Smoothie holding the drinks. When they heard your voice, they immediately turned with bright expressions on their faces. 

“Y/n- _chan_!” the girls called out in unison. The men, meanwhile, nodded their heads in acknowledgement, greeting you the same way, minus the ‘chan’. Persopero, who was leaning against a tree, sighed, placing a hand on his heart. *Fairy- _chan_ , how could you ignore me?” 

_Note: *Fairy-chan is Perospero’s nickname for Y/n. It’s short for Sugar Fairy_

You giggled at his behavior. “Pero- _chan_! Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you!” Jumping off of Katakuri (who was rather reluctant to let you go), you gave the eldest a big hug. 

“Kukuku! Always the first one to receive a hug, I’m quite honored-perolin.” Cracker laughed as he approached the group with Katakuri. 

“Sorry Perosu- _nii_ , but Nii- _san_ here already got the first hug.” He patted Katakuri on the back, earning himself a stern look. “So uptight, Nii- _san_. It’s just a pat on the back.” 

“Eh? Fairy- _chan_ , is that true?” You didn’t answer him as you giggled, letting him go to hug the other brothers. “F-Fairy- _chan_?!” Oven opened his arms out wide as you jumped into his arms. 

“Looks like I’m the favorite now,” he laughed before you were pulled off of him by Daifuku. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing Daifuku?!”

“I don’t understand why you would think that you’re her favorite,” Daifuku grumbled, holding you close to his chest. “I’m obviously the favorite.” 

Pudding pouted from her spot on the blanket. 

“Hey Y/n! I want a hug too! I’m the favorite right?!” Daifuku released you so that you could run over to Pudding. Stretching your arms out, you engulfed her in a big hug, wrapping your arms around her torso. 

“Mmm, maybe~” Letting her go, you stood up, only to be incased in a pair of arms. Looking up, you saw Smoothie’s face smiling down at you, and you eagerly reciprocated the action, holding her tightly. 

“Hi Smoothie!” 

“Am _I_ your favorite?” You didn’t say anything, merely grinning in response. Instead, you turned towards Cracker, who was sitting besides Brulee on the blanket. 

“Cracker! Come here! I need to give you a hug too!” A smirk left his lips. 

“No, why don’t _you_ come to me?” 

“Okay.” The Charlottes deadpanned at how easily persuaded you were. Straddling his legs, you gave him a big hug as well. Now was the moment they were waiting for. They all exchanged glances, some more fierce than others as they sat on the tiny blanket with their abnormally large bodies. 

“Who’s your favorite?” 

Your eyes wandered all around you at the intense gazes on their faces, and you put a finger to your chin in thought. “Hm… My favorite is….” The Charlottes all leaned in, minus Brulee who thought this whole thing was ridiculous. Honestly, fighting over you? Even Katakuri Nii- _san_ seemed to want to know if you favored him. 

Brulee frowned. And she didn’t get a hug yet. 

“Brulee!” 

“...Eh?” Brulee’s gaze was on you, and there was a dumbfounded expression on her face. “EH?!” Her? _Her?_ She was _your_ favorite? Out of all her cool brothers and sisters, you chose _her_?! Tears pooled out of her eyes before she launched towards you, wrapping her arms around you. 

“Don’t say such words! You’re going to make me cry!” Too late, she already was crying. 

“EH?! Brulee-nee- _san_ is your favorite?!” Pudding exclaimed. 

“WHAT?!” the brothers shouted, minus Katakuri who was sulking in the corner, shoving donuts in his mouth in a depressed manner. Not even the donuts could bring him the joy he needed. 

“This is disappointing-perolin.” 

“But I made you biscuits!” 

“Shut up Cracker, nobody’s going to eat your shitty biscuits.” Cracker gasped, glaring up at Oven. No one insults his biscuits. Especially not the ones he spent so much time making. 

“Well at least my biscuits are better than your cooking! All you ever do is burn shit up!” Daifuku hummed in acknowledgement, nodding slightly. 

“He has a point. Your cooking is terrible, Oven. Last time you cooked, the kitchen exploded into flames.” 

You sweat dropped as the brothers began to have a heated argument, and you were about to intervene when Pudding shoved a biscuit into your mouth. Chewing slightly, your eyes sparkled at the delicious taste. The biscuits crumbled delicately, and the jam wasn’t too sweet. It was just right. 

“Cracker-nii-san spent a lot of time making these for you,” Pudding whispered in your ear, giggling slightly. “He kept saying he wanted to make sure each one was perfect, ‘just like you’.” Your eyes looked over towards Cracker, who was avoiding a few punches from Oven. 

“Really?” you asked. Pudding nodded her head. 

“I was watching him. You know my brothers really do care about you.” You watched the men as they argued, a small smile began to make its way up on your face. 

“Katakuri-nii- _san_ cares about you too,” Brulee added, holding you in place. At the sound of his name, Katakuri looked over at you. Your eyes were locked onto his and you gave him a wave, getting up to sit with him. Before you could do so, Brulee’s hand latched on your wrist, and you gave her a questioning stare. 

“I know that you only said that to make me feel better, but it made me happy.” You blinked once in confusion, before you made an ‘o’ expression. 

“Well I didn’t lie. You’re my favorite. Well, I love all of you guys, so I consider all of you to be my favorite. You and Pudding and Smoothie always hang out with me and go shopping with Nami and Robin, so of course I would love you.” 

Brulee and Pudding sniffled beside you as Smoothie placed a hand on your shoulder. Really, your words had moved them. There is truly no other person on this planet that could make them feel the way they did like you. 

“Ah! I’m sorry I made you guys cry!” Brulee shook her head, glancing over at Katakuri with a knowing smile. Pushing you forwards, she laughed through her tears. 

“I think Nii-san needs a little company.” Looking back at Katakuri, you nodded with such determination that it caused Brulee and Pudding to laugh. Smoothie could only watch you sadly as you left them for Katakuri. She wished that you would stay longer with her, but she also knew how much Katakuri loved you. 

Katakuri deserved someone like you and she didn’t want to take you away, but she couldn’t help these feelings inside of her. 

Damn she was such a bad sister. 

“Eh?! Mont-d’or, what do you mean the Ebony Snake is after Y/n?!” Oven whisper yelled into his phone as Daifuku, Cracker, and Perospero had fierce expressions on their faces. 

_“I don’t know, but that’s what Red-haired Shanks blabbed about it when the Strawhats left to find Y/n.”_

“Why are they after her?” 

_“We don’t know yet. I have a few of my men watching Red-haired, Hawk-eye, and that Trafalgar Law at this very moment.”_ Mont-d’or growled a bit, eyes trained on Teach in the distance. _“We’ll let you know when we find out more information.”_

“Better make it quick before Mama finds out herself,” Oven spoke, before letting out a grunt when Cracker grabbed the phone from his hands. Holding up to his face, a terrifying aura surrounded him as he spoke. 

**“Oi, Mont-d’or, you better not be lying to us.”** Cracker spoke with an unspoken promise in his words. 

“Cracker, why would Mont-d’or lie about something so serious-perolin?” Perospero asked, folding his arms together. “Especially to his elder brothers. Everyone knows how important Y/n is to the family, of course they wouldn’t lie about something so serious. That would be idiotic. Isn’t that right, _Mont-d’or_?” 

_“N-no. I’m not lying. But there’s something you should know.”_

“What is it-perolin?” 

_“The Donquixote Mafia knows as well.”_

The phone dropped out of Cracker’s hands. 

“Oh fuck.” 

\---

_Earlier..._

“WHAT?!” Nami and Usopp screeched, running out the door. Oh god, don’t tell them that you got kidnapped again! Zoro blinked, still processing Robin’s words. And when he did, he was just as worried as the two idiots. 

“W-wait, wait for me you idiots!” he yelled, running out the door clumsily. “Fuck, where are my swords?!” Robin chuckled a bit, leaving the room as well. She paused at the door frame, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Make sure you find the snakes soon,” was all she said before she left, leaving a dumbfounded Shanks. Law raised a brow at Robin’s words, glancing over at the Shanks and Mihawk who were still on the queen sized bed. Did Robin know…? No, she couldn’t have…

He pinched the bridge of his nose. But it was possible. And with your disappearance, it could only be the work of the Ebony Serpent. 

“Shit, I bet it's the work of the Ebony Serpent,” Shanks spoke his thoughts, eyes lifting to meet Mihawk’s golden ones. “Damn it, this is totally all my fault” Law and Mihawk froze, eyes wide as they stared at Shanks. Was he stupid? Shanks was definitely stupid. 

Shanks furrowed his brows in confusion when Mihawk looked so done with him. Even Law looked so done with his shit, shaking his head as he leaned up against the wall. “Why are you two looking at me like that- oh.” 

He forgot Doflamingo was in the room. 

“Fufufufu~ the Ebony Serpent is targeting my little princess, and you say that it’s all your fault?” Veins started to appear on the man’s forehead. “Since when? And why is it that you three look as if you didn’t want to tell me about something so serious? _What. Did. You. Do?_ ” 

“We only found out earlier, Doflamingo,” Mihawk spoke, slipping out of the covers with Shanks following suit. His golden eyes flickered over to Law. “Tell me, _Trafalgar_ , how is it that you know the Ebony Serpent was after Y/n? I’m sure you weren’t the one who found out. There must be an outside source.”

“Drake- _ya_ was the one who told Eustass and I. We thought it would be best to get someone who knows the underground well.” Law rolled his eyes at Doflamingo. “We didn’t want a big flamingo mercilessly rip apart the organization without finding their motive.” 

“Law, are you taunting me?” Doflamingo asked. 

“I don’t know, _Doflamingo_. Am I?” Shanks put his hand to his chin, nodding his head. He actually understood Law’s thinking to a degree. Law obviously didn’t want Doflamingo involved especially when he was connected to Kaido. If Kaido found out, New World City as a whole would go into complete turmoil. 

Shanks had to admit, out of all the leaders in the city, he and Whitebeard were probably the most sane and neutral. The two of them were less compulsive compared to the others, but it didn’t mean that they weren’t. 

Because Shanks wanted to find, torture, and kill the Ebony Serpents right then and there. How dare they try to mess with _his_ Y/n. 

Yes, Law was smart, but Law didn’t account for one thing. Law didn’t account for how powerful Shanks’ influence was in the city. He didn’t account for how possessive the man could be and how easily he could end lives. 

_Deep breaths._ Shanks told himself. He concentrated on his breathing, and slowed his heart rate down. Except that concentration was thrown out the window when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing Drake and Kid. 

“Law you stupid piece of shit!” Kid roared before abruptly pausing when he realized who was in the room. Oh shit, Shanks, Mihawk, and Doflamingo? Three of the leaders of the city were in the same room?! Oh shit no, Law didn’t- 

The expressions on the men’s faces caused Drake and Kid to pale slightly. 

They were too late. Drake sighed, running his hands through his hair. God damn it Law. Three of the powerfulest people within the city are now aware of you being threatened. This was just a big _fucking_ disaster waiting to happen. 

Oh dear lord, just wait until the Charlottes find out. 

Doflamingo frowned when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. Someone was calling him. Slipping his phone into his hand, he read the I.D. It was Trebol. With a hum, he approached the door, and Drake and Kid stepped aside for the man to leave. Kid bored holes into the back of his head with narrowed eyes, hands itching to attack the man. 

But he didn’t because he had more self control than that. 

Closing the door shut behind him, very well aware of Kid’s distaste for him, Doflamingo answered the call. 

“Trebol. Did you find him?” He could hear some shuffling in the background, before Trebol’s voice came in. 

_“Yes Doffy, but we have a situation.”_ Doflamingo raised a brow. 

“Diamante? Where is Trebol?” 

_“Trebol is dealing with a situation. There are currently men from the Charlotte family surrounding the house.”_ Doflamingo widen his eyes. The Charlottes? What were they doing at your house? Don’t tell him that they... 

“Diamante, do they know about the current situation?” 

_“...Yes..”_

Shit. Shit shit shit shit! 

_“We’ve got our eyes on two of the Charlotte commanders. They’re currently with Y/n. Daifuku and Oven, however, are on their way towards your location.”_

“I understand. Wait, where is the third commander?” 

**CRASH!**

“DOFLAMINGO! RED-HAIRED! WE NEED TO TALK!” Cracker bellowed from down the stairs. 

Oh, there he was. 

\---

_Also Earlier with Katakuri..._

You sat down besides Katakuri, resting your head on his shoulder as he shoved another donut into his mouth aggressively. 

“Awe, Kata- _chan_ , I didn’t mean to make you angry,” you spoke, patting him softly on the back. “We both know that you’ll always be my number one. Come on, smile for me?” He turned his head softly to stare at you, giving you his best smile. 

It was so cute, you couldn’t contain your excitement. 

“AHHH!!” you squealed, feeling your cheeks burn. It was so adorable. Why was it that such a stoic man could be so adorable?! “Ah, I love you. You’re too cute for this world.” Your words slowly lifted him out of his mood. 

“No, _you_ are too cute for this world,” he wanted to say, but he suddenly felt a feeling of dread filling him. Lifting his scarf up, he glared at the trees that surrounded them, before turning to look at his brothers. 

They seemed to be talking to someone over the phone, and he could hear them mention Mont-d’or’s name several times, along with other leaders within the New World City community. Soon after, they hung up, Oven and Daifuku had sprung up, walking towards the exit. 

Whatever they had been discussing, Katakuri knew it was probably not good. 

Patting you on the shoulders a little, to tell you that he would be back, Katakuri made his way to Oven and Daifuku. 

“Oven, Daifuku, Perosu-nii, what is the matter?” Oven immediately turned around, looking very pissed. 

“The Ebony Serpent’s made their move. They’re targeting Y/n.” Katakuri felt his eyes widen slightly. That idiot group was targeting _you_?! The audacity! His fists clenched together in anger. 

“Who else knows of this?” 

“So far, Red-haired Shanks, Hawkeye, the Donquixote's, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, and X Drake, one of Kaido's men.” 

That many people?! And three of them were big time leaders. 

They had to think of this strategically, Katakuri was sure that all of them had the same goal in mind. If they combined forces, wouldn’t that mean that they would all win? Yes, that seemed like the best course of action, even if it did leave a sour taste in his mouth. 

Those men were his rivals, he couldn’t believe that there would be a day where they would have to combine their forces together to meet a common goal. 

“Perosu-nii, I believe our best course of action would be to ally ourselves with them for the time being.” Perospero sighed, but nodded his head in understanding. It made sense, of course Katakuri would think of that. 

“You want us to ally ourselves with _them_?!” Oven exclaimed. 

“Allying with our enemies…” Daifuku mused. “And what if they don’t comply with our wishes? Will we wage war upon them?” 

“No,” Katakuri spoke confidently. “They’ll comply with it.” Katakuri paused, glancing around. Smoothie, Brulee, and Pudding were on the picnic blanket, and you were still at the spot where he left you. But where was..? Don’t tell him that that idiot… 

Katakuri sighed. 

“Where is Cracker?” 

Meanwhile, you furrowed your brows at the trees. 

“Are they staring at me?” 

\---

“Alright, how many frosties do you want?” Ace spoke with a dead voice. Luffy held out his hands. “Ten?” 

“A lot! I want all the frosties!” Sabo sighed as he looked out the window of the front seat. 

“Luffy, you’re going to make Ace broke. Just settle for ten.” Luffy pouted at his older brother, shaking the seat violently. Sabo and Ace swore they heard a crack coming from it. 

“BUT SABO! I LOVE FROSTIES! OOOH! AND SOME FRIES! GET SOME FRIES FOR MY FROSTIES!” 

“STOP SHAKING MY SEAT LUFFY!” 

“I WANT MY FROSTIES!” 

“ACE, GIVE HIM THE FROSTIES!” 

“NO! I’M GOING TO GO BROKE!” Ace roared back, before slamming his head on the horn when Luffy kicked his seat. “LUFFY!! Fuck, fine! You’ll get your damn frosties!” Luffy laughed, throwing his hands up to cheer. 

“Ace, what did I tell you about cussing?” Sabo warned, his hands folded together across his chest as he had a scolding mother look on his face. 

“Yay! Ace is the best!” 

“Sabo, cussing is the life of being a man. And so is my wallet. Damn it, Pops is going to wonder why all my allowance is gone.” Ace cried as he ran a stop light. 

“Oi Ace! You just ran a stop light!” Sabo screeched, before yelling when he saw a pedestrian in the road. “ACE STOP THERE’S A GUY IN THE ROAD-” 

**SMACK**

Sabo and Ace were screaming as the body rolled over the car, before smacking back down on the road. Luffy bursted out laughing as he looked back to see a defeated expression on the person’s face. 

“Oh hey, isn’t that Tra-guy’s dad?” 

Rosinate is currently cursing the world. 

“Not again…” he groaned from his spot on the ground as Bartolomeo rushed towards the man.

“Cora-san! Are you okay?” Tears streamed down Barto’s face as he glared at the car. “Who dares to run over Cora-san?!” He blinked when he saw the familiar license plate that read ‘ASL’. Barto’s eyes sparkled. 

“Luffy-senpai!! Ace-senpai! Sabo-senpai!! I’m so happy to see you!!” Luffy rolled down the window to wave at Bartolomeo. 

“Oi! Barto!! Hey!!” Luffy screamed as Sabo pulled him back to his seat, leaning over Ace to lock the windows. 

“DON’T UNBUCKLE YOURSELF AND STICK YOUR HEAD OUT THE WINDOW!” Luffy whined as Sabo leaned over the seats to buckle him. Honestly, he needed a baby seat for him at this rate. When he was finished, Sabo glared at Ace. 

“AND YOU! YOU HIT A PEDESTRIAN! WE’RE GOING TO GET SUED! HOW DID YOU EVEN PASS THE DRIVER’S TEST?!” Sabo yelled. Ace turned his head to glare at Sabo. 

“I OBVIOUSLY STUDIED!-HEY,” Ace growled as Sabo pushed his face away. 

“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD OR YOU’RE GOING TO KILL US!!” 

Bartolomeo had tears in his eyes as he watched the fading car of his heroes. Luffy-senpai was the best. Cavendish approached the duo, shaking his head at Barto’s stupidity. 

“Did you forget that they hit Cora-san with their car?”

“I wish I would get hit by senpai’s car,” Barto spoke, daydreaming about his heroes. Ah, the strawhats. Oh how he wanted to be a part of that gang. He sniffled a bit, wiping the tears from his face. “And if I did get hit by senpai’s car, I would thank him.” 

“Ugh, you’re so uncultured.” Looking Corazon over, Cavendish concluded that he had no life threatening injuries, despite being hit 40 miles per hour. Damn, what a miracle. He wasn’t even bleeding. 

“You okay, Cora-san?” 

“Never better…” he croaked, before passing out. 

Maybe they should take him to the hospital, just in case. 

Luffy rocked back and forth giggly in his seat as Ace guided the car through the drive through. There was such a long line that they had to wait for a bit. He didn’t think that Wendy’s was _this_ popular. He winced when the car went over a bump. Ace had many welts on his head from Mother Sabo, and he winced every time he moved. 

_“Damn it Sabo,”_ he internally cursed. 

_“Welcome to Wendy’s, how may I help you?”_ a maculine monotone voice spoke. Dang, he sounded deader than his biological dad. 

“Can I-” Ace was suddenly cut off when the man spoke again. 

_“You want to order 25 large chocolate frosties, ten large orders of fries, and a burger for yourself.”_ Ace blinked as the man registered everything onto the screen. 

“Wait, how did you-” 

_“And your brother wants a pepsi.”_ Ace slowly turned his head to stare at Sabo. 

“How did he know I was going to ask you if you wanted a soda?!” he whispered, shaking Sabo back and forth. Sabo had a scared expression on his face. 

“I don’t know!” he mouthed silently. 

“Shishishi! You’re like a magician!” Luffy laughed from the backseat, and his brothers shushed him aggressively. The man talking to them must have been a wizard. A devil. The froze as the man spoke once more. 

_“You may proceed to the window.”_

Slowly rolling up to the window, the three of them dropped their jaws when they saw who it was working at Wendy’s. Luffy was the first to break the silence, laughing so hard when he saw who it was, wearing a Wendy’s uniform, looking so dead inside. 

“Magic dude! You work here?!” Luffy exclaimed. Hawkins merely sighed. 

“That will be $85.03. Cash is fine.” Ace handed him the cash from his wallet, snickering a bit at the man’s choice of occupation. 

“I thought you worked for Kaido, not Wendy’s. Wait until the media hears about this!” Ace laughed, pulling his phone out to snap photos. Hawkins’ face didn’t change as he opened up the cash register, grabbing Ace’s change. 

“The media already knows I work here. That is why there is a long line.” 

“So what, Kaido has some sort of deal with Wendy’s that they get to exploit you for your psychic abilities or something?” Sabo asked as Hawkins handed Ace the Frosties and bags of food. 

“Yes.” 

“Damn that must be _so_ humiliating!” Ace laughed at his own words, before saluting to Hawkins. “Welp, good luck to you then. Damn, mabe Pops should try something like that. Maybe get Marco and Thatch to work at a McDonalds.” Chuckling a bit, he turned back to Hawkins, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“By the way, your boss didn’t say anything about the Ebony Serpent did he?” 

“This is a Wendy’s, we do not speak of our business here.” Hawkins' eyes met Ace’s, a knowing look in his eyes. “However,” he continued. “He did not mention it. Not yet at least.” They exchanged nods, and Sabo raised his brows. Luffy didn’t notice the exchange, too busy dipping his fries in his frosties and devouring them. 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, Ace stepped on the gas, zooming out of the parking lot. Sabo hummed a little as he sipped on his pepsi. 

“So what was that all about?” 

“Pops gave me a call earlier about the Ebony Snake. Apparently they were doing some illegal business down near the Alabasta District.” Luffy burped, dumping his empty frosty on the car floor as he grabbed another one. 

“Isn’t that Alligator and Vivi’s father’s territory?” Lufffy asked through mouthfuls. 

“It’s Crocodile, Luffy, but yes,” Sabo leaned in to Ace a little, whispering, “Is it really true that they’re trying to get their hands on the Gateway?” 

“Yeah,” Ace spoke grimly, before grinning a little. “But I’m pretty sure those idiots don’t have the power of the Devil Fruits.”

There was a reason as to why the Mafias of New World City were feared, and they were going to remind the world exactly why they were. 

\---

“I’ll go get you some tea, Cora-san,” Bartolomeo spoke getting up from his spot on the couch beside the bed. The Donquixote gave him an appreciative smile. 

“Ah, thank you.” The green haired man opened the door, walking out. It had probably been a few minutes of Corazon lounging on the couch when the door had opened once more. 

“Bartolomeo, that was quick-” Corazon’s mood soured as his brother walked in, laughing slightly at his bandaged state. Shutting the door behind him, he spoke. 

“Don’t tell me my _precious_ little brother got hit by another car~” he teased. 

“I did.” Doflamingo paused, before throwing his head back to laugh. Rosinate gave his brother an unamused glare as he kept laughing his ass off. “It’s not that funny.” 

“Well, did warn you about looking both ways, didn’t I? And look where your misguidance got you. It landed you on a hospital bed.” Doflamingo placed himself on a plush couch beside the bed, his eyes furrowed slightly as he stared outside the window. 

“It wasn’t my fault…” Corazon mumbled, before sighing, clearly sensing that his brother was troubled. “What’s on your mind, Doffy?” 

“Fufufufu~ You know me so well, little brother.” He slipped his hands to rest them behind his neck, crossing his legs. “Maybe I was rather impulsive when I attempted to murder you.” 

“I think that’s an understatement.” His words caused Doflamingo to chuckle. 

“Perhaps.” Staring up at the ceiling, Doflamingo let out a sigh. “They’re after her.” Corazon widened his eyes, staring at his older brother with his mouth agape. 

“You mean…?” 

“Yes.” Corazon gripped his bed sheets tightly.

“Damn it. How did they find out?” Doflamingo rested his chin on his hand, eyes now locked on with Corazon’s own eyes. 

“It was Red-hair’s fault, apparently.” Doflamingo rubbed his temple, feeling a bit agitated. He clenched his teeth slightly. “It’s almost her party too. Those idiots. I’ll find them and kill them before they’ll be able to stop me.” 

Corazon winced a little as he sat up on his bed, his eyes looking out the window to see that it had started to snow again. Snow. It was probably around winter as well when he had first met you. That day when he had decided to betray the Family, and was framed at the same time. 

“Ugh, those snakes...” Corazon sighed. “Where is Y/n now?” 

“About that… There was an issue involving the Charlottes earlier today. They know about the snakes.” Corazon smacked his hands against the bed in surprise. 

“What?!” 

“As a result, there is currently a temporary alliance between Shanks, Hawkeye, the Charlottes, and I, as well as a few other smaller groups. Despite our influence, however, the Ebony Snake are quite good at hiding their tracks, and we have not found any of their men just yet. We have reason to believe that they’ll be retaliating soon once they realize that their plan has been foiled.” 

“Which means that you’re keeping an eye on Y/n.” Corazon finished. “But she has a dinner to attend with her family later today, who is going to go and watch her then? Assuming that they have no idea what’s going on?” 

“I have a few people in mind.” Corazon sighed. 

“This is so messed up, and right before Christmas… And you’re sure that Y/n has no idea?” Doflamingo shook his head in confirmation. 

“She is unaware of the situation.” 

Bartolomeo breathed heavily as he had his back up against the doorframe. The Ebony Snake? The Charlottes? What was going on? Why were you in need of protection? Were you in danger? Did Luffy-senpai know? No, Luffy-senpai most likely did not know about the situation or else he would be rampaging in the city once again. 

Slipping out his phone, Bartolomeo added all the Strawhats to a new group chat. They needed to know. They had a right to know that one of their friends was in danger. And it wasn’t just any friend, it was Y/n-senpai. 

His fingers were like lightning as he quickly tapped away on his phone and eventually, there was an extremely long message. His thumb hovered over the send button, slightly shaking. Was he making the right decision getting them involved with such big names? He shook his head, before he pressed send. 

Anything to help Luffy-senpai and you. This was the right course of action. Besides, Luffy-senpai was strong. 

Looking back and forth, he rushed down the hallway, the tea in his hand having been long forgotten now. 

Corazon stared worriedly up at the clock. 

“What’s wrong, little brother?” Corazon turned his attention back onto Doflamingo. 

“Bartolomeo should be back by now.” At his own words, Corazon widened his eyes in realization. Doflamingo immediately stood up, rushing out the door. 

If they were both they were both thinking the same thing, then they were all screwed. 

If Bartolomeo indeed overheard them, he most likely would have texted Law’s friend Luffy. Now that in itself wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was the fact that Bartolomeo most likely had left. And if he did, oh dear god. 

Lord knows that Bartolomeo was bad at keeping secrets. If the whole underground didn’t know about the situation at hand, they sure as hell will find out soon enough.


	5. |5|

"Checkmate." Akainu's eye twitched. How the hell did Fujitora beat him in a chess match? Damn, did he have some sort of Nen like Komugi? Actually, Akainu wouldn't be that surprised if that were the case. Fujitora was one hell of a person. There was a reason why he was one of the top officers, and it wasn’t because he was good at using a gun (because he wasn’t). 

Oh shit, he’s been watching too much anime with you and he’s starting to make anime references. Damn you and your weebness that’s starting to affect him!

The sound of the door knocking caused Akainu to growl. 

“What?” he barked (rather fitting since he’s known as the ‘Red Dog’). The door swung open to reveal Garp and Sengoku, the latter who was munching on his rice crackers per usual. 

“Oi, Sakazuki, get your ass over here, we’re going to leave for dinner,” Garp spoke, his eyes flickering over to Fujitora. “You too. We don’t want to keep my precious granddaughter waiting do we?” 

Garp sighed. “Ah, it’s been too long!! I can’t wait to see how much she’s grown! She better not be talking to any boys!!” Sengoku shook his head at Garp, munching on his food. 

“Garp, quit acting like an overprotective parent.” Garp looked appalled. 

“ ‘Over protective parent’?! I’m an overprotective _grandparent_! And why shouldn’t I be overprotective?! Do you see those people she hangs out with? She even hangs around my grandsons! Can you believe that?! How did I raise her to be so social?! Talking to _boys_.” Garp scoffed as if it were the worst thing in the world.

And it was. Well, to him at least. Sengoku, meanwhile, blinked owlishly at the man he called a ‘friend’. 

And Kizaru, being Kizaru, having overheard the conversation opened the door and strutted in like the model he was.

“Oooh, that reminds me,” he started, eyes on Garp. “If they’re your ‘grandsons’ does that mean that Whitebeard is your son?” Garp was quiet for a moment. 

“HELL NO! THAT OLD FART IS ALMOST AS OLD AS ME!” 

“So you’re implying that you’re an old fart as well?” 

“WHO DO YOU THINK IS DRIVING US TO THE DINNER?!”  
\---

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Begee spoke, arms folded as he sat down on the couch with a few others from the Worst Generation. “We’re going to go to this restaurant-” He pointed to the restaurant called ‘Baratie’, located near the port of the East Blue Domain. 

“And we’re going to be watching Y/n while she has dinner with her… ‘family’. Though at this point there probably isn’t really any need of watching her, considering that stunt that _Bartoloemo_ pulled.” 

Luffy glared at Bege. “Hey! Don’t be mean to Barto! It’s a good thing he told us! We have to protect Y/n with all we got!” 

“And how do we know _you’re_ not going to screw this up? Huh?” Kid asked, leaning into Luffy’s face. “I’m pretty sure we _all_ know what happens with _you_. Always _fucking_ up the plans that we have and getting us into serious trouble.” Luffy’s gaze hardened as he crashed his forehead into Kid’s. The air was tense and thick around the two dominant figures. 

Zoro placed a hand on his katanas as Killer did the same with his hand scythes. A warning. Backup in case things get a little… heated. Law sighed at the two’s actions. Fighting already and it barely had been five minutes. 

“Eustass- _ya_ , Mugiwara- _ya_ , quit fighting. We need to make sure that this goes well.” Turning to the side, Law’s gaze was on Hawkins, who was lounging on the chair with his tarot cards floating in the air. His Devil Fruit ability if Law recalled. 

Hawkins lifted his gaze up from the cards to stare Law down. Law didn’t even have to say anything for the message to come across. Hawkins knew what he was going to ask. 

“Yes, the percentage of the Ebony Serpent showing up is roughly 90%.” Bonny choked on her food, swiping Zoro’s booze off the table to guzzle it down. Zoro glared at the pink haired woman.

“Oi, that’s my booze you’re drinking.” 

“Does it look like I give a fuck, pretty boy? I almost died!” She slammed the mug back down on the table, causing Bege to cringe. If she broke the table, if any of them did actually, he was going to make sure they paid dearly. “Besides, what the fuck Hawkins? _90%_? What kind of odds are those? Are they really that dumb enough to intiate something with those policemen around?” 

Drake casted Bonney a glance before speaking up. “If the chance is 90%, there’s a 10% chance that they won’t come. Either way, it means that the Police have no idea what’s going on at the moment. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, it is hard to say for sure.”

Suddenly the door slammed open, and they all cringed when they saw who it was. 

“Apapapapa!! Scratchman Apoo is walking in the door with style!” Apoo laughed as he strutted in, hands in his pockets as he did so. Bege sighed. 

“Scratchman. You’re late.” 

“Whaa? Nah, you’re just all early. Besides, I thought you guys didn’t want Kaido- _san_ to find out about the Ebony Snake?” They all stiffened. They definitely didn’t want them to know. It was bad enough that the Big Mom Mafia already knew about this (save for Big Mom of course), and it would be even more worse for the Kaido’s mafia to find out as well. 

“You guys should all be thanking me that I made sure that the big boss man didn’t find out. Apapapapapa!!” He paused, remembering something. “Well, save for King, Queen, Jack, Yamato, Page One-” 

Zoro, who was guzzling his booze, spat it out, spraying the seats (and it’s occupants) with his spit and alcohol. Law and Kid were not very amused as they sat in their spots soaking wet, especially Bege, who was feeling rather frustrated that he stained his perfectly good leather couch up. 

Except the emotion that was currently dominating them was shock rather than annoyance. It was dominating all of them. 

“What the fuck Scratchman! I thought you said that we should be ‘thanking you’. What the hell are we supposed to be thankful for when all the top officers know?!” Kid shouted. 

“Well it wouldn’t have been a problem if _your_ green haired idiot friend didn’t just _decide_ to blab about everything!” Apoo exclaimed, pointing at Luffy. Apoo’s eyes flickered over to Zoro. “ _Other_ green haired idiot.” Zoro furrowed his brows.

“Oi, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

“Well aren’t you dumb as always.” 

“Eat my blade,” Zoro growled, beginning to unsheath his swords. He abruptly stopped when Luffy put a hand on his shoulder. Luffy’s eyes flickered to each one of them around the room. 

Bege.

Law.

Bonney.

Kid.

Killer.

Apoo. 

Hawkins.

And finally Zoro. 

All of them gathered together (save for Urouge and Blackbeard of course) for one cause. If they didn’t stop fighting right _now_ , who knows what would happen later tonight. Anything could happen. 

“We can’t fight each other, or else this isn’t going to go anywhere.” His expression was serious, prompting the others to shut up. They watched his movements as his eyes flickered over to Bege. “Bege. Tell them what we talked about.” 

“A-Ah…” Bege sweated as Luffy effectively directed their attention back to him. Honestly though, serious Luffy was a _pretty_ scary Luffy. Especially when the boy was rarely serious. “Right. Strawhat and I had a few words before all of you arrived.” He puffed on his cigar, closing his eyes. 

“We couldn’t have gotten more luckier with where the dinner is set. Strawhat has a few connections to the place who’ll help keep an eye on her. No matter what we do, we’re going to keep the police out of this. It’s bad enough three of the biggest Mafias already got a whiff of what’s going on. The last thing we’d want is for the Whitebeard Mafia and the revolutionary to find this out as well.”

At Bege’s words, all their eyes suddenly flickered over to Luffy. If anything, he was even worse at keeping secrets than Bartolomeo. Which was bad, considering the fact that two of his brothers happened to be very influential people, and part of those _same_ groups mentioned. 

God this was going to go wrong in so many ways. 

Luffy, sensing their animosity, raised his eyebrows. “What?” Bonney groaned, stuffing her face with more food and alcohol. 

They were all going to die. 

\---

You twirled around in the short and revealing formal dress you had. Smoothie and Pudding sat on your bed, watching your fluid and innocent movements in a trance. You were so enchanting and it was a question as to how you didn’t even know it. Perfect right down from your head to your toes, and inside and out. 

Sure, you had your faults, but it was entertaining. 

Pudding smiled at the wonderful job she did with your makeup (light and natural, highlighting your features). Smoothie, meanwhile, had the luxury of styling your H/l hair into *[Insert Something Fancy].

_*Honestly, I have no idea what other hair styles there are besides braids._

The restaurant, Baratie, was a fancy five star restaurant; you obviously had to dress up for the occasion, hence why you were currently at home. Though, you could be wearing rags and they would still let you in. Perks of knowing the owner, you supposed. 

Smoothie and Pudding exchanged glances as they heard a few shouts downstairs, most likely their brothers engaging in another argument. Thank god the house wasn’t in shambles because of Cracker or else there would have been some explaining to do. Lucky for them, Franky, from the Strawhat gang, had been called to repair some damages, courtesy of Robin. 

Honestly, it was a wonder as to why you weren’t sick of them always destroying your house. You probably had to repair a room every week, if not, every month. 

“So~ What do you think?” 

“Beautiful.” 

“Absolutely terrible,” Pudding said, her face red as she positioned herself to face your wall. You laughed at her, causing her face to turn even more red than before, especially when she realized she insulted you on accident. “I-I mean-” 

“You’re right!” you said, causing her to stop, eyes wide. “That’s because you’re prettier than me!” 

**_FATALITY_ **

Pudding suddenly passed out on your bed, causing Smoothie to sigh in exasperation. Placing a hand on your shoulder, she gazed down at you fondly. 

“Why don’t you go downstairs and have Nii- _chan_ take you to your dinner?” You looked conflicted for a moment, eyes gazing at the door and back at Pudding. “Don’t worry, she’ll be okay.” 

Placing your trust in Smoothie, you nodded, opening the door and leaving, not before saying a cheerful “goodbye”. Rushing down the stairs, you paused in your steps as you walked into the living room with raised brows. 

All of them (them being Perospero, Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku, and Cracker) were huddled around the new table that Shanks gave you after he ruined your other one last night. They were speaking in hushed voices, with Oven and Cracker occasionally raising their own voices until Perospero would tell them to quiet down. 

It was all very suspicious. And you couldn’t help but furrow your brows slightly. You were about to take another step when you paused, spotting something on the ground. Crouching, you picked it up, recognizing that it was a red feather. 

Oh. 

Oh dear. 

Eyes looking around, you didn’t spot the bird anywhere. Shrugging it off, you let the feather fall back to the ground. He’ll be fine. It’s not like he’ll cause a large havoc and accidentally set all your figurines to life or anything. 

Taking another step forward towards the group, Katakuri looked up, noticing your presence. He nudged Perospero, who also looked up. The two of them gave you warm smiles as they kicked the others from underneath the table, consequently ending their hushed discussion. 

“Uh… what’s going on?” 

“Nothing for you to be too concerned about-perolin,” Perospero spoke, stepping away from the table to walk to you. “It’s just some… _business_ that we have to take care of.” You nodded your head in understanding, eventually standing before him. 

He gave you a smile and a pat on the head, rummaging through his pockets, looking for something. When he did, he pulled out your favorite lollipop (if not a lollipop, then your favorite candy), seeing your eyes sparkle in absolute happiness. Holding your hands out, he placed it gingerly in your hands, loving how you marveled at such simple things. 

Oven and Daifuku, meanwhile, were grumbling something along the lines of conditioning you to see Perospero as the favorite with candy. That wasn’t too far from the truth though. 

“You look absolutely wonderful, Fairy- _chan_ ,” the eldest spoke, his eyes darting to his siblings. “Doesn’t she, Katakuri?” Said man froze slightly at the sound of his name, his crimson eyes wandering to your rather _revealing_ dress. A small blush coated his cheeks. 

“Yes. You look nice.” At the compliment, you jumped up and down, tackling him in a hug. The affection you showed him caused his heart to soar. Oh what Katakuri would give to hug you everyday. Though, he already did practically hug you everyday. 

Letting him go, Cracker whistled. “Damn Princess. Do a twirl for me.” Complying, you twirled for him. Cracker’s eyes racked down all over your body, drinking in every last detail. “What I would give to have that body.” Perospero shot him a warning look. 

“You want to be a woman?” Daifuku snorted, choking on his drink he had in his hand. Oven meanwhile, looked as if he was going to die of laughter. Cracker paled at your question. 

“N-No, damn it Y/n-” 

“You set yourself up for that one, Cracker!” Oven cackled, slapping him on the shoulder. “That’s what you get for trying to flirt. Everyone knows you suck.” 

Cracker huffed in annoyance, slapping his hand away. Walking up to you, he bent down to pinch your cheeks. “Tch, let’s just go already.” 

“Looks like someone’s in a bad mood-perolin.” The brothers (save for Katakuri) laughed at Cracker, adding more fuel to the flames. In frustration, Cracker grabbed your wrist, tugging you along harshly. 

“Oi, you’re going to break her wrist if you do that,” Daifuku said, eyeing the harsh treatment that you were receiving. 

Looking between them, you placed a hand on Cracker’s arm, seeing the unhappy and annoyed expression on his face. Furrowing your brows, you wrenched your arm out of his grasp, turning to the others. 

“Don’t make fun of Cracker! He’s a great person and I love him!” you said, demonstrating it by giving him a big hug (much to his siblings annoyance). “Oh, you’re nice and warm,” you commented without much thought, causing a blush to rise on his cheeks. 

Before he could comment on that, you yelped when you were suddenly picked up, using your hands to stabilize yourself on whoever grabbed you. Seeing a familiar grey scarf, you looked up to meet Katakuri’s eyes. 

“Oh, hello Kata- _chan_.” You let out a small laugh as you nuzzled into the crook of his neck, unaware of the heat on his cheeks that was barely hidden by his scarf. “Who’s driving?” you mumbled under your breath. 

“Perosu- _nii_ is driving. I want to sit with you.” You nodded your head, in understanding. You pushed yourself up a bit to see the car that you were going to be in, raising a brow when it was a limo. But didn’t you guys come in an SUV? 

“Uh…” 

“Shove it Daifuku. I’m going to sit with the Princess.” You turned your attention behind you to see Cracker shoving Daifuku away rather aggressively. 

“Really? Why do _you_ think you have rights? I don’t trust you when you already screwed up when you treated her harshly.” Cracker growled. 

“Well why would she want to sit with someone who looks like a criminal?” 

“God damn it Cracker,” Oven yelled. “We’re all criminals. If anything, your grin is more criminal like then Daifuku’s face, you brat.” 

“Stop.” They paused their bickering to look at Katakuri. Even Perospero, who was getting into the front seat, paused to watch Katakuri with raised brows. “She’s sitting with _me_.” 

And so you ended up sitting on Katakuri’s lap for the entirety of the ride, occasionally licking the lollipop (or candy) that Perospero had gifted you. Before long, the car ride came to an end when Perospero parked the car in a spot near the port. 

Like the gentleman Perospero was, he opened the door for his siblings all to exit. For you, he held out his hand for you to take, which you did, a grateful smile on your face. Hopping out of the car, you brushed off the nonexistent dust off your clothes, taking in the salty smell of the ocean. Turning around, your eyes scanned the port of the familiar restaurant, and when you did, you grinned. 

You couldn’t wait for dinner with you and your family. 

You didn’t think much of it when Katakuri grabbed your right hand, or when Cracker grabbed your left. Nor when Oven and Daifuku trailed behind the four (Peropsero was in the front) of you a couple feet back, but not too far away from you. 

To you, it was just a normal day with the Charlottes. 

To outsiders, or the people who were walking down the port seeing those intimidating men, it was you and your body guards, which actually wasn’t that far from the truth. They _were_ acting as your body guards because of the paranoia of you getting kidnapped. 

This was one of the things they had been discussing prior to when you came down to greet them in your dress. 

They had been devising ways to keep you safe, as well as communicating with the nine people who were going to be at Baratie. Everyone had a role. Smoothie and Pudding had been left at your house to guard it. The brothers were going to be your bodyguards to get to the place, with Perospero as the getaway driver in case things indeed get messy. 

Also because they didn’t trust anyone else to drive in all the snow and ice besides Katakuri, and Katakuri was more useful as a bodyguard than a chauffeur. 

Once you were inside, the brothers were going to split, get into their respective disguises, and communicate everything with the Worst Generation inside. 

Everything was all going to go according to plan. No way in hell all this careful planning was going to go to waste. This was all going to blow over, and the police would have no idea what had happened. Of course, it was obviously wishful thinking. 

Anything involved you were never going to go according to plan.

\---

“Hello grandpa! Grandad! Hello Saka- _chan,_ Ku- _chan_ , Borsalino- _chan_!” You waved excitedly as the waiter guided you to the table where your family [Garp, Sengoku, Sakazuki, Borsalino, and Kuzan] was at. You blinked when you noticed that not only was it just your family, but Smoker, Tashigi, and Coby as well. 

“Oh hey! Are you guys joining us for dinner?” you asked, them, taking the empty seat between Smoker and Akainu. You were unknowingly going to be the mediator between those two, that was for sure. 

“ _Apparently_ ,” Smoker huffed. “I can’t believe I was dragged into it. I had paperwork to be doing too. I blame your grandpa.”

“Oi, boy. I wouldn’t have had to drag you off with me if you had said that you wanted to go!” Garp shouted, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense. And was it even necessary to bring those two along?” Smoker jabbed a finger at Tashigi and Coby, who gave a small nervous wave. 

“Of course! Ya think I’m just going to let those two sit in the office by themselves?” Garp laughed as if Smoker was being the ridiculous one. You laughed awkwardly, placing a hand on Smoker’s lap. 

“Well either way, I’m glad that you’re here, Smokey! You guys too, Tashigi, Coby.” You grinned at Coby, and he felt a furious blush suddenly cover his face. Embarrassed, he hid himself behind his hands, throwing a nervous glance at Garp, who didn’t seem to really care about his current state. 

Garp was either too nice to him, unaware of his flustered state, or is so sure that you weren’t going to be falling for him to not be concerned. It was most likely that latter now that Coby thought about it. You were _way_ out of his league. 

Even though Garp wasn’t concerned, Coby tensed when he could feel the eyes of the top officers in the police force boring eyes into him. He stiffened when he accidentally met Akainu’s narrowed eyes. 

Oh god. He was dead. At least Aokiji was nice, but dear lord Akainu _no_. 

“Huh, you’d think that Drake would be here,” you said. “I wonder where he could be.” Smoker averted his, glaring slightly at the table a ways away from them. He chuckled a bit under his breath.

“Yeah, I wonder where he could be.” 

At a distant table (which was the same table that Smoker had been glaring at), nine pairs of eyes were watching your interactions closely. 

Luffy watched you, scrutinizing everything around you with suspicion as he chewed on the meat that he brought with him from Bege’s place. The juices of the meat would get splattered on his fake mustache and disguise as he did so, especially when he was barely paying attention to the food. 

That’s correct, the nine of them all currently had disguises on so that the Ebony Snake wouldn’t recognize them. Hell, even Hawkins had a disguise on. Granted, it was just a simple beauty mark (some would say mole), but it had done wonders. Luffy didn’t even recognize him at first.

Well, that was probably because Luffy was mostly an idiot, but like, yeah. 

“I hate this,” Kid growled, tugging at his long locks of red hair and scratching at the dress he was in. Yes, he was dressed up as a girl. It went quite well with the make-up he already wore, so it was no wonder that Bege chose this disguise for the man. 

Besides the fact that he wanted to torment Kid of course. 

“We all hate this, Eustass- _ya_ , stop acting like a child,” Law grumbled, folding his arms together in his disguise. Ironically, Eustass Kid was not only acting like a child, but he _was_ a child (a little girl more specifically), all thanks to Bonney after all. Well, her Devil Fruit so to speak. 

As for Law, Zoro, and Luffy’s disguise, well, they only had mustaches and beards (think Dressrosa). 

Kid sat in Killer’s lap, who was disguised as Kids’ father. He was in a suit, long blond hair brushed back with a cold expression on his face. His mask was off due to the fact that the Ebony Snake most likely didn’t know what his face was underneath. 

Bonney was disguised as a short, old woman wearing Gucci, and Apoo was also in a suit, similar to Killer, except he had some Gucci sunglasses on. Drake had his leg crossed over the other, a top hat on his head and a monocle resting on his right eye, effectively disguising himself as an arrogant rich man. 

Bege, on the other hand, was just in his regular outfit, no disguises. 

“Why the fuck aren’t _you_ in a disguise?!” Kid growled, snapping at Killer when he patted his head scoldingly. Right, he was supposed to be a ‘little girl’. 

“I’m quite sure that the Ebony Snake doesn’t know that we know,” Bege merely answered, puffing on his cigar as he watched you converse with Akainu. 

“Then what’s the point of us wearing these disguises? You just wanted to see us do something stupid, didn’t you?” Kid snarled, wriggling in Killer’s grasp. Bege cracked a small smile, infuriating Kid even more. 

“No and yes. Even if the Ebony Snake is unaware that we know, it would be quite odd if all nine of us came together as a group, don’t you think, Eustass Kid?” That shut Kid up, despite the frustration on his face. Kid knew that Bege was right. 

It would be seen as odd for all nine of them to suddenly show up to Baratie at the same time you were having dinner. It would have also given Akainu a good enough excuse to arrest them all, and that definitely wasn’t what they needed. No, they needed to capture one of the Snakes and get them to spill the beans. 

And who better to do that than the Charlottes? 

Hawkins' eyes focused on the cards he had on the table, studying them and occasionally glancing up, scrutinizing the area around them. 

“Excuse me sir, no outside food or drinks,” a waitress said as she walked over to Luffy. “If you need something, please order from the menu.” She handed him a menu, before handing the rest of them their own. 

Kid furrowed his brows when the woman didn’t place a menu in front of him. How dare she. Did she think that just because he looked like a seven-year-old girl meant that he couldn’t order himself? That stupid bitch. 

Kicking Killer in the shin, the man seemed to get the memo, holding a hand up so that she couldn’t leave just yet. “Excuse me, but can I get a menu for my so- daughter?” Her eyes drifted down to Kid who was sitting in his lap, and her eyes widened. 

“Oh! My apologies, I didn’t see you there little one,” she cooed, causing Kid to cringe and lean back into Killer’s chest. She didn’t seem to notice. Drake and Hawkins looked up to see Kid’s mortified face, and they chuckled a bit. Handing Killer a child’s menu and some crayons, she left them to go over to Hawkins’ side. 

Kid growled, grabbed the crayons and aggressively scribbled all over the child's menu. He gave the fishes all demonic eyes and teeth, pouring all his frustration into it. Killer could only sigh, as he glared at Law, Zoro, and Luffy, who seemed to be attempting to stifle their laughter. 

“I’m sorry, Mr….?” Kid paused in his coloring, looking up to see that the waitress had found herself next to Hawkins. He raised a brow. What could she want with him? A fling? 

“Hawkins,” the magician spoke, flipping over another tarot, and frowning. 

“Mr. Hawkins. I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to have your playing cards on the table.” Hawkins paused, eyes slowly lifting up to meet the waitress’ eyes. There was a blank expression on his face as he spoke his next words.

“I sense a very gruesome death in your future.” She felt as if her throat was constricting, blocking the air she needed desperately. Her heart pounded in her ears as shook, locked in the strange man’s gaze. 

Chills tingles down her spine as she swallowed dryly. This fear that she was feeling. It wasn’t good. Nothing about this was good. Wrapping one of her hands around her wrist, she gave him a shaky smile. 

“N-Nevermind s-sir! I-I-I’ll be on my way!” she squeaked, before hurriedly rushing off to the kitchens. It was silent at their table as they all stared Hawkins down. Until Luffy busted out laughing. 

“You’re funny, Magic Man!” 

“Look at you Hawkins!” Apoo laughed. “It looks like you can be funny when you want to be.” Hawkins watched Apoo with no reaction, merely going back to his tarot cards. 

“I wasn’t being funny. I was being serious.” 

“...”

“...” 

“weldashtoobag,” Luffy said as he ate another piece of meat he swiped from someone else’s plate using his Devil Fruit. Kid snorted, leaning back into Killer as he examined the menu. 

“Yeah, sucks to be that bitch.” Kid laughed a bit, some of it directed it towards how sick his sense of humor was. “Oi, Killer. I want this.” 

Killer wasn’t that surprised when he saw Kid point at the cabbage rolls. He sighed. He should have known. “Fine. We’ll get it. Bege is paying after all.” 

“Yeah, thanks Bege,” Zoro said as he began to order so booze from a new waiter. 

“Yeah, thanks Bege!” Luffy laughed a bit as he ordered all the meat dishes, even the gourmet chicken nuggets. 

“Thanks,” Law mumbled as he ordered some rice balls. 

“I’ll have the chicken rice. Thank you,” Drake spoke. “Ah right, thanks Bege. You’re not that bad.” 

“I-I OI! Who said I was paying for all your shit?” They all turned their heads to look at him incredulously. 

“Your wife?” they deadpanned. Bege’s mouth dropped open. 

“Chiffon… why…?” 

_“Bege, pay for their meals. They’re helping us protect Pez’s Godmother. Y/n’s done so much for us, even if she doesn’t know it. What kind of a person would we be to not do this?”_

He could just practically hear those words Chiffon would most likely say to him. God he loved that woman too much to deny her this. She was going to be the death of him. 

Well, he supposed this was all for a good cause. His son’s god-mother dying wasn’t what he wanted to happen. 

\---

Queen was screaming; King was yelling; Jack was banging his head on the table; Yamato was god knows where; and Page One groaned as he slumped up against the wall. 

Damn it all Apoo. Damn it all. 

Why are three of Kaido’s top officers, as well as Page One, having a mental breakdown you ask? Well, it all started with a Bartolomeo who had gotten hold of some information he definitely should _not_ have known, and blabbed to it on the Strawhats’ group chat. 

At least. He _thought_ it was the Strawhats’ group chat.

Jokes on Bartolomeo, he accidentally texted his other group chat. The one group chat he used to prank a few… people. Luffy was on it, but so were a few… _other_ people. And so word got around so fast through the mafias that practically all your friends were in knew that you were in danger. 

Welp, big oof right there. 

And so, right now, those guys were currently panicking about what to do. Well, it was quite obvious what _not_ to do. That being to tell Kaido about the recent development or else the entirety of New World City was going to be turned into a bloodbath. 

Yamato, being the person that he was, was already out and about, most likely running around the city, sniffing those stupid snakes out in the name of you. Honestly, this was the worst development ever. Hell, it was like, six days until Christmas, and five days until your party. What the hell is up with this inconvenient timing? 

“Oh my god, what are we going to do, King?!” Queen shouted as he shook the man aggressively back and forth. “Do you know how bad this is? If Big Mom and Kaido find out, we’re all going to be screwed!” 

“The Charlottes already know,” King spoke, exasperated as he scrolled through the list of text messages he received. 

“WHAT?! BIG MOM KNOWS?!” Queen screamed. 

“No, her children know. I received a text from that _Katakuri_.” King squinted as he read the message. “Y/n’s safe right now and having dinner at Baratie with her family, but he requests that all of us attend a meeting later tonight, including the Donquixotes, the Redhaired Mafia, and a few other small time gangs.” 

“That’s too many big names!” 

“I know.” 

“Brothers, are we going to attend the meeting?” Jack asked, stopping his assault on the table. Queen and King averted their attention towards him. 

“Does it look like we have a choice, you idiot?” Queen seethed. “If we don’t go then they’ll see it as us not caring for her, and then they’re going to fucking blacklist us! But if we do go, then what is Kaido- _san_ going to think? It’s not like he’s going to conveniently drink his sorrows away tonight-” 

“Kaido- _san_ is actually drinking,” Page One spoke up. “I passed by his room earlier, and it appears that he won’t be stopping anytime soon. It should give you three plenty of time to attend.” Relieved expressions were suddenly on their faces as they sighed. 

“Thank god,” Queen sighed. 

King nodded in agreement, eyes lingering on Page One. “You know, Page One, it may be useful to bring you along. Might as well, since you know-” He paused, feeling the buzz of his phone. Glancing down at the device, he turned it on, reading the new message he received from Katakuri. 

He paled. 

“Oh fuck.” 

\---

“Any refreshments?” You looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, and your eyes widened slightly when you saw the familiar blond hair and swirly brows. 

“Sanji?” you asked. “You’re working today?” His gaze lingered on you, and you swore his eyes turned into hearts. 

“Y/n- _hime_!! I’m so happy to see you!!” He froze when he suddenly felt the terrifying aura of Garp, the protective grandparent, as well as the heated gazes he was getting from everyone else at the table. He coughed into his sleeve a bit, clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m working today. The old man needed a bit more help, so I thought I’d help him out.” 

You nodded in understanding. “That’s really nice of you.” Sanji felt his heart swell at the praise. He just wanted to scoop you into his arms, and squeeze the life right out of you (figuratively, not literally) and give you all his affections. 

“Now what can I get you nine?” 

“Sake for the two of us,” Sengoku spoke, gesturing towards him and Garp. “Y/n, you probably want a [Insert Yummy Drink]?” You nodded your head. 

“Uh, I’ll have water please!” Coby said, looking and feeling very out of place at this gathering. At least he had Smoker and Tashigi, but honestly, being with Akainu on this personal level was just a little… strange. 

“A water for the lad, and what can I for you, _Officer Smoker_?” Sanji gave Smoker a grin, to which Smoker reciprocated with an unamused expression.

“Water is fine.” 

“And you, Tashigi- _chan_?” Tashigi adjusted her glasses slightly, eyes narrowed at Sanji in suspicion. Sure she knew that Sanji worked at Baratie, but she couldn’t help this unsettling feeling that bubbled and stirred inside her. Especially when she knew that Sanji was connected to the Strawhat Gang. 

“U-Um, I’ll have what Y/n- _chan_ is having.” Sanji nodded his head, eyes flickering to the last three. 

“And what can I get for you three?” 

“Whisky,” Akainu spoke, and Sanji quickly scribbled it down. 

Aokiji let out a small yawn as he leaned back in his seat. “I’ll just have water,” he droned. Sanji nodded his head, turning to the last of the group, Kizaru. 

“Hmm… I’m not too sure. What do _you_ think I should have, Y/n- _chan_?” You purse your lips together, humming in thought. 

“Uh… what about strawberry lemonade?” 

“Strawberry lemonade then.” 

Sanji walked away, freezing when he passed by a table, overhearing a few words. He tilted his head to the side slightly, seeing a group of men dressed in black suits, speaking in semi hushed tones. They didn’t seem like they had been served yet, so Sanji took it upon himself to do so. He had a small inkling of suspicion, bubbling in his mind. 

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” Their conversation abruptly came to a halt, their eyes quickly darting up to see Sanji. They didn’t seem to recognize him, as their next few words were rather harsh, and filled with arrogance 

“Fuck off. Can’t you see we’re busy here?” Sanji nodded politely, apologizing. 

“Sorry, sorry! If you need something, then please ask one of the other waiters around here.” Then he walked off, brushing past a large man, and slipping a note into his hand as he did so. Katakuri waited until Sanji was out of sight to pull out the note. 

Reading it, Katakuri felt the adrenaline begin to stirr. Eyes flickering up to gesture to his brothers and the Worst Generation, a small smile made its way on his lips. 

They really had the gal to attempt to pull this stunt. Well, they were in for quite the surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my three bois: Mihawk, Shanks, and Franky!!


End file.
